New love story
by BlackIsMyHappyColour
Summary: COMPLETED! This is a story of a girl and boy, children of old rivals. These two went through complication that a person could only imagine. They both wanted to have a life together but with Igarashi Tora in the picture the happy ending was only a dream.
1. prologue

**Hi guys it's my first fan fiction, I hope you enjoy it please review**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Maid Sama, Hiro Fujiwara does.**

* * *

 **-x-**

* * *

"Hiri come on darling wake up" said Misaki sweetly to her one beloved daughter. Hiriko stirred in her sleep and said "Mom please few more minutes!" still stirring.

"Hiriko Usui wake up now!" Misaki said making her demonic aura appear. Even after 20 years marriage, Misaki was able to scare everyone with her demon aura.

"I am up , I am up" said Hiriko ( **A/N I am just going to call her Hiri from now on** ) jumping right off the bed. " I am going to get ready for school" said hiri going to bathroom while pushing her mother out of the room.

Hiri had the same eyes as her father but the feature if her mother, just like Misaki she had long raven hair reaching to her mid back and same color skin. But her habits were just like her her father, super intelligent, calm, flawless in everything (in other words she was an alien as well). But one thing everyone loved about her was she was always determent for everything.

Hiri put on her Saika uniform and put her long raven hair in a ponytail, put on her shoes and got ready for school. Just like her mother she was president as well and everyone loved her.

She ran down stairs straight to the kitchen where Usui was making pancakes and Misaki admiring him without anyone knowing. Misaki was still as bad in cooking as she were before but oh well something never change, do they?

"Good morning dad, mom" greeted Hiri also giving chaste kiss on there cheeks.

"Good morning, baby" said usui to her daughter and giving a wink to her mother (Misaki blushed of coarse)

"Dad! I am 16, I am not a baby any more." emailed Hiri.

"But you always will be our baby." said usui while serving everyone pancakes.

* * *

 **-x-**

* * *

 **Igrashi household**

"young master, please wake up, its time for you to go to school" said a butler politely knocking on fine furnished oak door to his young master Ren Igrashi.

"Go away, I am awake!" Came a annoyed shout from the inside room. It was Ren of coarse. Ever since his mother died (Chiyo) he has been on careless behiviour, not caring or respecting any one. Well it wasn't his fault he loved his mother the most in the world, and now that she was gone he didn't care about anyone. Even his father Tora Igrashi was changed after he married Chiyo, he became more caring and loving towards other people and now that Chiyo was gone he just locked himself up in one room of the huge Igrashi mansion.

Ren had the hair of his father but a bit nicer and the eyes of his mother pure gray. He was very caring before Chiyo died but now... He went to Miyabikaoka but after Chiyo, he wanted to go somewhere where no soul knew him, so he went to saika high and today was his first day.

* * *

 **-x-**

* * *

 **Thanks guys for reading , I know a small chap but well its my first time please review :D**


	2. Chapter 1: meeting

**Thanks Guys for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I thought it was really bad but thanks so much.**

 **Disclaimer: Maid sama doesn't belong to me :(**

* * *

 ** _-x-_**

* * *

 _Recap:_

 _After Chiyo, Ren wanted to go somewhere where no soul knew him, so he went to seika high and today was his first day._

 _Back to the story: Ren POV_

I entered the gates of Seika high and there in the front there was standing a girl with long raven haired and green eyes, with flawless skin. Her uniform is crisp without any wrinkles and her socks reaching to her knees. 'All in all she is very attractive' I thought to myself.

"Hello my name is Hiriko and I am the school council president and you must be Mr Ren Igrashi." she spoke after I was done checking her out and I replied with a small yes and a polite smile, now don't get the idea that I liked this girl, its just that i want to be polite, you know good first impression.

"So, I will be giving a short tour of the school and show you your home room, your timetable ( **I don't know what you call it, I forgot sorry** ) is here, you are in same class as me. Now please follow me." she said in a very stern but soft voice.

I walked with her to see the school, it's small but nice. It has that nice cozy feeling to it, if you know what I mean. We walked to our homeroom it has quite a lot of student, I hope people don't recognize me and start going on about how sorry they felt that my mom died, I just really don't want more of that."

* * *

 _Hiri pov_

'This boy is nice, better than the other boys who keep hitting on me, I mean it's seriously annoying, why don't they get the idea that I don't want to go out with it's annoying!' I thought to myself. I was again sitting in the student council room, doing my work peacefully, that was until a student came and panicky told me that the water pipe was broken. 'Wow, great, just simply great. Now what will I say to dad when I turn up late to maid latte' I thought, full of sarcasm of coarse.

* * *

 _Normal pov_

Hiri ran down the corridors and outside and there she saw a pipe broken with water comming out upwards, like a fountain. She ran towards it with a toolbox in her hand and other hand putting her bangs behind the ear. She crouched on top of the pipe so all the water was falling on top of her and fixed the pipe in 10 minutes. What she didn't notice to well was that she was totally drencehed and a certain someone called Ren was looking at her, trying hard as he can not to laugh but that didn't last as too long as he burst out laughing.

* * *

 _Hiri pov_

'Did I heard someone laugh at me!' I thought fuming with anger. I slowly turned around and saw Ren clutching he stomach, tears in his eyes and laughing his head off.

'Oh, I am so gonna kill him, how dare he laugh at me, when he can't be bothered to help me fixing the pipe and when I am drenced with water all he could do is laugh at me instead of helping, he is dead today.' I thought making the same demon aura appear as my mom.

* * *

 _Ren pov_

'Oh my god, did i just saw what i saw. The president fixing a water pipe and not calling anyone for help, is she some kind of mechanic?' I thought to myself. But when she turned I saw that the president's muscara was literally all over her face, her bangs stuck to her face making it look wierd and her clothes drenching wet, I couldn't keep my laugh in anymore.

"Pfttt hahahahaha, oh my god prez you look so hahaha" I just couldn't stop laughing but than she gave me a really really scary look. It looked like she grew devil horns, it was really scary and made me forget my laughter.

* * *

 _Normal pov_

Hiri walked toward Zen slowly making herself look really scared and suddenly Zen ran off it was so not like him but oh well he couldn't afford to die at the age of 17 now can he.

* * *

 **Bigger chap yeah, I think i am getting better**

 **any way plz review thanks for reading**

 **knight lynx**


	3. Chapter 2: oops

chapter 3: friends

 **Hi guys, I am back with another chap!**

 **Thank you sooooooooooo much for the reviews I am very glad you like my story.**

 **I am soo sorry for the confusion I caused with Ren ad Zen they were both supposed to be Ren and because I am new to fanfic I don't how to change it, sowyyyy.**

 **Any way happy reading**

 **Maid sama doesn't belong to me sadly.**

* * *

 **-x-**

* * *

 _1 week after the water incident_

Ren was just strolling around the school after school and somehow ended up on the rooftop. He really liked this place, it was like a whole new different world, so calm, so peaceful, so not like his life. After a minute or two of looking around the roof he leaned against the reling and started to think the how did his dad (Tora) allowed him to come to this school. After few minutes of thinking he shooed the thought away thinking he is still not thinking right after his mom death. Thinking about death reminded him of mum and how she use to love him, spoil him, care for him, scold at him when he been a bit disrespectful to his dad. She loved both of them so much that they can never find another woman like her, in simple words she was amazing and now she is gone. Gone forever.

Without notice a tear fell down his cheeks and flow started. The time he was thinking about his mom he never noticed emerald watching him sadly and worriedly from the back. After few more minutes of crying and watching a powerful gush of wind flew, grabbing Ren out of his thoughts and finally making him notice of the presence of someone other than him. He slowly turned around and saw pair of emerald eyes watching him carefully, it belonged to no other than Hiri.

'Finally finished with paperwork now I can go on the roof and peacefully enjoy the cool wind without anyone, what a life' Hiri thought gratefully that no one but her knew about the roof entrance. She checked the corridor as she walked around and finally ended up in front of the roof's door. She slowly opened the door and saw something or rather someone with really familiar blonde hair.

She stood at the entrance quietly for few seconds and finally came to a conclusion that he is in deep thoughts and knew better to disturb him. She went behind him by the wall and leaned against it. From there she could see half of the left side of his face and caught something really unexpected. A lonely single tear of sadness soon followed by few more. She could not think of what could be wrong, especially why a person like him would cry. But somehow her tightend and beaten so quickly, she was confused over this feeling, never in her life she felt something like but anyway she stood there admiring his strongly built back which you could clearly see with his tight fitted shirt. She admired his mesmerizing grey eyes and other small detailed on his face.

Suddenly she slowly saw him turning around but kept looking at him. "hey" he voiced out still shaky from the crying.

"Hey" she replied and went to his side leaning on the reling.

"How long have you been here" he asked after few minutes of silence.

"Since that first tear came out of your beautiful eye" she answered while wiping the last few tears from the corner of his eyes using her thumb. Things stayed quite from than. Out of the blue she asked "do you want to talk about it"

And he answered her with a nod and than went on how his mother died and what a big impact it had on his family and how much he loves him.

While this talk Hiri listened to him carefully and felt sorry for him and suddenly she found herself hugging him and telling him to let it all go, let his tear flow and he did. He cried at the crook of neck for god knows how long. When finally everything was let out he thanked her and admired her. But there was feeling in both of there heart to not let go of each other. To hold on forever and ever. They both knew they developed feeling for each other which was beyond friendship but none of them could voice it out thinking the other might not like them as same way so they continued to be friends.

* * *

 **-x-**

* * *

 _Next day after school_

Ren found Hiri on rooftop sitting down her head buried in her hand which were placed on her knees in the corner, snoring. 'She must be really tired and sleeping in such uncomfortable position would definitely give her sore back, now we don't our prez with bad back, do we' Ren thought mischievously while slowly walking towards her. He sat down beside her head against the wall and put her head on his lap.

He stared at her sleeping face admiring small details like how cute her nose is and how peaceful and cute she looks without her worry face while gently combing her hair with his fingers and the other hand stroking her cheek. He loved how her hair was so silky that it easily slips through his finger and how soft her cheeks are. Suddenly he had the urge her soft cheeks and smell her beautiful long hair and so he did. 'Strawberry, hmm interesting' he whispered quietly after smelling her hair.

She stirred a bit in her and called out his name, he smiled to himself knowing that she likes him as well and that was the thing he was really glad to know. After few more minutes of sleeping she woke up to something really soft and comfy, she didn't what it was but she loved it. When she turned around in lying position she came face to face with a very good built, hard abdomen where her hand was right now. She blushed really light pink hardly noticeable and sat up straight in one single second and came face to face with the boy she likes most in the world. she smiled to herself knowing that Ren cares about her. "Hey sleepy head, what ya thinkin bout" he asked sweetly with a boyish grin plastered to his face.

"nothing, just nice to know you care about" she told truthfully. In return he raised an eyebrow first at how did she know and secondly how bluntly she said that, knowing him he could never say something like that so carelessly but he carried on with the conversation.

"Well... I do care about you after all you are the person who lend me a shoulder to cry on without any questions and understood me perfectly, why wouldn't I care about you?" he asked while caressing her left cheek with his left hand and staring into her eyes.

"Hmmm" was all his answer and suddenly without even him knowing he leaned closer until they were only two centimeters away. His nose brushing to her's, their sweet breath colliding.. She closes her emerald eyes, he closes his grey eyes and...

* * *

 **-x-**

* * *

 **DanDAN DAAAAAAAA another chap done and more than 1k words ahhh so proud of myself. I know not a very good cliffhanger but ok for the first one. Plz tell me what you think about should i continue writing or not?**

 **Knight lynx out**


	4. Chapter 3: hurt

**I am so sorry if you find my story a bit rushed but you know I just can't write slow but i will try my best.**

 **By the way one week holiday yeaa, i am so happy and plus didn't had any homework so might be uploading 2 chap this (next) week and I am soo thankful that you guys like my story. I am going keep it short chap, slow paced and lots of chaps (i think).**

 **Any way happy reading XD**

* * *

chapter 4

 _recap:_

 _"Hmmm" was all his answer and suddenly without even him knowing he leaned closer until they were only two centimeters away. His nose brushing to her's, their sweet breath colliding.. She closes her emerald eyes, he closes his grey eyes and..._

 _back to the story_

Just when there lips were about to touch the rooftop door opened with a loud bang. They both looked at each other blushing, than looked at resource of their disturbance which was no other than the vice president Kai Yukimura- adopted by Kanou and Yukimura.

"PPP..president the..re is a fight" stutterd Kai

"Where?" growled Hiri

"Boys toilet." still strutting

"Kay" and with that said she ran out in a flash half out embarrassment and half out of angerness of the fight. She ran down the stairs and straight to boys toilet.

 _Hiri pov_

'Was I just about to kiss Ren. Arghhh I WAS about kiss him, that damn KAI couldn't he come after 2 minutes. seriously I think my life hates me.' i thought frustrated about the whole thing but than again what would've happened if we kiss, would he go out with, I think he would, but than again maybe not, arghh this is so confusing, i mumbled to myself while walking down to the boys toilet.

When I arrived at the toilet, two students were still fighting, I went in between them so they would stop fighting but it only caused one of them punching in my stomach really hard. "Ahhhh!" I shouted in pain and started to cough out blood and my stomach kills, I feel like I am going to die anytime this pain is so bad that it is making me cry and mind the last time I cried was when I was 5. I stumbled backward and began to fall at the same time losing my consciousness, I waited for more pain to come for my falling but nothing came instead strong arms caught me by my waist and that caused me even more pain. I cried really loud because of the pain it is becoming unbearable. Suddenly same arms picked me up bridal style and because i was losing consciousness i couldn't really see who it was but from only thing i could see was blonde hair so i had pretty good idea who it was.

 _normal pov_

Ren took Hiri to the infirmary and checked her temperature, which seem to be pretty normal. He then proceeded to find the wound, which he found easily because as soon as he touch her stomach she winced and moaned in pain.

He then proceeded to unbuttoning her shirt from the bottom only to find a huge purple/ blackish wound right in middle of her stomach. He began to clean the wound and start wrapping it bandage. He was so concentrated in treating her wound that he didn't even notice that Hiri was awoken. As soon as he was done, he kissed the wound lightly.

"Thanks" said hiri barely audible but he heard her. He looked up at her and kissed her on the cheek which was facing his way and then kissing her forehead "Get better soon, I want to continue our kiss from where we left at from the roof" he said with mischief but caring eyes.

Idiot was all she said and closed her eyes and found those soft lips on her forehead again. "sleep well beautiful" was all he said and fell asleep beside her.

* * *

 **Didn't expect that now did you :p**

 **I know short but from now on i am only going wright that much sometimes more but yea**

 **please review**

 **knight lynx**


	5. Chapter 4: day with usui family

**Disclaimer: Maid sama doesn't belong to me :(**

* * *

"Oh my god hiri, are you okay, I was so worried the principal called me earlier and told me you were injured really badly, so you have many days off as you want to recover" Misaki said worriedly looking at Hiri while blocking the entrance of the house.

"Yes mom I feel a bit better, but my stomach still hurts really badly" Hiri told her mom while being carried by Ren down to the sofa. Ren carefully placed her on the sofa and sat beside her. "Thanks Ren for carrying me and sorry for being so heavy, I've been eating a lot of fattening food it's just so yummy. Hehe" Hiri said nervously.

"Nah, you're not heavy at all, infact you are really light weight." said Ren

"Ren why don't you join us for dinner today Hiri's big brother, Jun is on his way from Yokohama." asked Misaki

"What mum how come you didn't tell me onii-san was coming!" shouted Hiri, throwing her hands in air, in disbelief that first of all her mother didn't told her that before, and second of all she didn't tell her at all instead she preferred too tell Ren and not her.

"Woah, calm down there, you nearly hit me." said Ren dogging her hands. Hiri only mumbled a small sorry while looking down. "It's ok just be carefull, you might hurt your wound there," **(A/N WTF am i writing, i think I am gonna stop writting after this, too much for my little brain to handle)(p.s cant be bother with spelling mistakes anymore)**

 _2 hours later_

There was a knock on the door. Usui and Ren was in the kitchen, Hiri and misaki was watchin Tv. Misaki got up and went to the door, As soon as she opened the door she started screeching like a teenager. "JUN, you are here. Omg mommy missed you so much. Oh come in, hurry" over hyper misaki said to her older son who came to visit her after 2 months.

"Mom, I missed you so much way way more than dad!" said Jun hugging his mom back at the same time sticking his out to his father who was standing by the kitchen door.

"Aw I am hurt son" said Usui with fake pout but still went over and hugged his son, "Welcome back we missed you." said usui while hugging and patting jun's back at the same time.

"I missed all of you too." sAId Jun walking inside towards the sofa. Jun was the exact same copy of his mother- golden eyes, raven hair, same nose but well built body. "HIRI!, how are you?"

"Ahh, just fine" hiri said emphasizing on the word just.

"What heppan to my baby sister did she fall down." Jun said with huemer

"IDIOT!" shouted Hiri "and there is only 7 year difference between us"

"Okay no more funny buisness, I am going to be serious now" Jun pulled serious face pn and talked "so tell me what happen 'cause as long I know you are an alien like dad and nothing happens to you so you saying just fine must be a huge deal"

"well... I got punched in the stomach?" said Hiri pulling a wierd counfused face on.

"Let me explain." Ren butted in.

"and who might you be" Jun said looking confused

"I am Hiri's freind, Ren/"

"Ok care to explain what happened to my baby sister" Hiri again pulled angry face and huffed deciding to stay quit.

"well" started Ren " THere was a fight in the toilet so hiri had to go and stop it so she went in middle of the 2 boys who were fighting and got punched in the stomach and now she has a huge purple bruise on her tummy and i bought her home so she won't get more hurt."

"ok, thanks for taking care of her and bringing her home please have dinner with us."

After the conversation they all sat down and had redicolesly good sushi and rice. It was made by one and only Usui. It as a mouth watering dish which everyone loved and for dessert they had chocolate crepe made by Ren.

"Mhmmm, dad I never knew you could make crepe this yummy the last time you made it it burned slitly." said Jun

"I didn't make it, ren did." said usui

"ahh really ren you never told me you can cook." said Hiri curiously

"you never asked" ren shot back

* * *

 **ok children thats it for today btw i am lost for insipiration, i've been working on this chapter since the last chapter and couldn't think of anything else and maybe I will make hiri and ren kiss next chapter but than again who know's my silly brain**

 **reviews are always welcome and i am really proud of myself that i reach 21 reviews in 4 chap.**

 **KNIGHT LYNX**


	6. Chapter 5: Day with ren?

**happy reading children**

* * *

It was a week after Ren visited hiri's house, he really liked their house, it was nothing like his. His dad always stayed depressed, didn't care about anyone and now the last time he met ren, he told him that Ren would be taking over Igarashi business.

 _Flashback_

 _"Ren sama, Igarashi sama is asking for your presences in his room. Please be there as fast as you can." said a butler on Ren's door at 10 in the evening._

 _"Mhmm, yes I will be there in five minutes." came Ren's muffled voice._

 _'Ahh, so father's actually alive, I thought he died.' thought Ren amusingly._

 _After 5 minutes_

 _There were three soft knocks on Tora's room door. "Come in." came a sad voice of Tora. Ren softly opened his well-detailed door to the master bedroom. This room was very spacious and tidy. It had a 36-inch I mac in one corner, the other corner had pictures of Tora and Chiyo some also included Ren but mostly Tora and Chiyo traveling around the world' looking at different monuments, holding hands. In the middle of the room there was a king sized bed and side tables on each side of the bed. In the far right corner, there was massive sofa where Tora was sitting. Tora now had some wrinkles around his eyes and his once devilish yellow eyes were sorrowful but his hair was no different except it had some hints of gray hair in it._

 _Ren walked towards Tora and sat across him on the luxurious leather cream colored sofa. "Hello father, how are you?" Ren asked his father with concern even if he didn't like him that much._

 _"I.. am better, how are you doing? I heard you changed the school, mind telling me?" asked Tora._

 _"Oh... about that. You know after mother." he paused to let Tora catch up and he nodded "... people kept telling me how sorry they felt about mom going and kept saying stuff about her whenever I passed them and I couldn't stand it, so I decided to move schools where no one knew me."_

 _"I see. Anyway, that is not why I called you today." Tora said sternly in a very serious tone._

 _"Yes... father if I may ask, what is it?" Ren asked_

 _"yes, you may. You know the Igarashi company" Ren only nodded "Because I am getting old and my brain can't handle a lot of things, I need you to take over the business for me by the time you finish your studies about business." Tora said sternly giving Ren no choice but to obey his orders._

 _"But dad... I can't do business." whimpered Ren_

 _"Why can't you?!" Tora shouted_

 _"Because.."_

 _"Because what?!"_

 _Because that's not where my heart lays!" Ren screamed_

 _"Well, it's not your choice what you can do, it's mine and you will listen to me." Tora said somewhat calmly_

 _"But..."_

 _"NO buts, now you are excused."_

 _And with that Ren quietly exited Tora's room and went to his own. He sat in front of his mother's picture and said "Mom you know this is unfair don't you? You are the person who told me no matter what I do I always should follow my heart and now I Have no choice" with that a single tear escaped his eye._

 _By now it was midnight so he decided to go to sleep as he had school tomorrow. Thinking of school he thought of Hiri and with that thought he fell asleep with sweet dreams._

* * *

 _flashback over children_

The next morning he woke up fresh and happy, forgetting about the conversation with his father and got ready for school but before school he had somewhere else to go.

After the half-an-hour walk, he arrived in front of a very familiar tombstone. His mother's tombstone. Chiyo's grave. He sat in front of the grave and read what was written on the stone which by now he memorized.

Here lies Chiyo Sakurai (Igarashi)

An amazing mother

An amazing wife and daughter

May you Rest in peace

Ren placed a bouquet of red and white roses as his mother loved those flowers and said "Mom... I miss you so much. Mom did you know what father said to me. He said that I have to take over the business, I really don't want to, I want to become a musician but dad is forcing me to become a businessman. I don't want to." Ren whined like a five-year-old. "Also do you what, I met an amazing girl in my new school, I went to her house a few days ago. It was so cheerful and lively, everyone was talking to each other having with each other. It only reminded me of you, when you were here it use to be so lively at our house but now...""anyway this girl made so happy in the last few days I met, she's just amazing but not amazing as you." Ren finished with a chuckle "Anyway mom I have to go, it's time for school but I promise I will come again this week. I love you. Bye.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Drop in your request and I will try my best to fulfill them.**

 **Tried my best with grammar hope liked this chap. Review please and if you are a hater please tell me what's wrong with my story. please fav it i am droping my reviewers T_T**

 **hope yo liked this chap**

 **I will see you next week?**

 **ta daa my children till next time**

 **Knight lynx**


	7. Chapter 6: first kiss

**Thank you so much for reviewing you don't know how much it means to me . Anyway, a guest asked me to do flashback about Tora's interaction with Chiyo and Ren so I was thinking that I should do a new story for this which is fully about Tora, Chiyo, and Ren. So should I do it, I have no idea?**

 **Any way here's the story enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7_**

* * *

 _After 1 month_

Hiri was patrolling the corridors before school while thinking about her brother Jun. He told her that he was getting married and wanted to keep a secret for now from their mum and dad so he can surprise them two days before the wedding, which was held next month. Hiri was really excited about the wedding she kept smiling and thinking that her brother finally found someone at the age of 23 (quite old) . While thinking and not paying attention to the world around her she crashed into a well built back of a person. She was preparing herself for alot of pain but nothing like that happened, instead, she was caught with strong pair of arms, arms that belonged to no one else but Ren.

"Woah, calm down there." Ren spoke, "you could've hurt yourself."

"Well never, I thought I would start flying around," Hiri said full of sarcasm while rolling her. Ren just chuckled at her cute behavior 'how cute can she get.' ren asked himself.

"Do you have any Council work at lunch?" Ren asked while they were walking to their first class.

"Not really. Why'd you ask?"

"Ahh, I thought you could join me on the rooftop, I just want to get to know you better, you know be friends maybe, only if you want to." Ren's voice sounded so pleasing that Hiri couldn't deny so she replied with 'Of course, why not.'

* * *

 _Time skip to lunch_

Hiri was waiting on the roof while Ren was trying to get there fast as he can. After 5 minutes he finally arrived at the roof and was welcomed by a beautiful girl's back. She was leaning at railing while looking up to the clear sky, maybe thinking something?

Ren quietly walked towards her and as soon as he was within arms reach of her, he jumped and shouted 'boo!'. Hiri jumped up and screamed really loudly, soon as her feet were back on the ground and at that very moment she sat on the floor crying the slightest while telling herself it was nothing just a stupid Ren trying to scare her, but that couldn't keep the tears in, she put her face between her arms, her arms on her knees, crying.

Ren was quite confused that why was she crying, he thought it was just little harmless prank but little did he knew that she scared of scary thing(?). But nonetheless sat in front of her and whispered: " I am so sorry Hiri, I didn't know you would react like this, I didn't mean it like this, I am sorry."

After Ren's apology Hiri felt better knowing it wasn't his fault she reacted like this but couldn't stop crying. Next thing Ren did surprised both of them. He cupped her face in his large warm hands and wiped the rest leaking tears in her eyes with his thumbs, then those same thumbs traced her cheekbone going down, tracing her lips while bringing his face closer to hers. Hiri could feel his warm breath near her lips, her heart pounding loudly,but it felt amazing and Ren was no different. Ren finally placed his lips on top of her velvety ones and they start moving together in perfect scrutinizing movement. After a minute or two of kissing both were out of breath so they departures from each other's lips and joined their foreheads together smiling.

"Hiri... I like you so much I can't even describe, I hate seeing you cry or hurt. I always want you to stay happy. I don't know if you like me that way, if you don't it's fine I will leave you alone, no more teasing, I promise." whispered Ren, his eyes still shut.

"Idiot.. how can I not like you. You are the one who is always there for me, helping me, caring for me." Hiri whispered while smiling.

"Thanks," Ren said finally opening his eyes and getting lost in her green orbs. Hiri again pecked Ren's lips lightly and said "come on, I think we have to go." she was about to stand up when Ren held her wrist and said, "I have to ask you something."

"what is it?"

"Would you go out with me," Ren asked his eyes full of hope

"I thought it was clear."

"So is that a yes?"

"what do you think?"

"I don't know, maybe a yes?"

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend you idiot." Hiri chuckled

* * *

 **Hiri's house later in the afternoon**

"I am home!" Hiri shouted at the entrence of her house.

"..." no answer

"Ok, anyone home!" Hiri asked, looking at the quite house. She took of her shoes by the door and start walking towards her room to change out of her uniform.

"Yea, we are in here. Your room." came Misaki's voice.

"Hi mom. How come your in my ro... WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" Hiri exclaimed looking at Ren who was looking really innocently back at her while he had a picture of baby Hiri in his hand. "And why does HE have my picture!"

"Well... He came here an hour ago for you and you weren't here, so I asked him to stay here and wait for you." Misaki explained

"Ok, I get that, BUT WHY IS HE LOOKING AT MY PICTURE IN MY ROOM!" Shriked Hiri.

"Ahhhh about that, I got bored by waiting for you for 20 minutes, so your mum asked me if I wanted see your pictures when you were little and I said of course who wouldn't want to see Hiri as a cute little child." answered Ren calmly.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH! Why me!" cried her.

"OK so now that you are here shall we go on our date?" inquired Ren.

"What I am not going on any date with YOU." Hiri stated.

"But why Hiri, I thought you liked him." Asked Misaki with a fake pout.

"Yes, why Hili, I thought you liked me?" said Ren with childish voice and a sad pout right Misaki.

"Arghhh. No reason ok, I said I don't want to go means I don't want to go."

"Hiriiiiiiiiii, please go on the date." said Misaki and Ren in union with identical pout and puppy eyes.

"FINE, fine. Just stop making that face and I'll go on the date and by the way mum, why are you backing him up, I thought you are always on my side, so why are you on his side right now. It's no fair, my own mum won't take my side." stated hiri sadly.

'Oh Hiri, you don't know that I am on your side. I saw Ren's eyes and it clearly says that he loves you, even if he doesn't know I do. I don't want you to take that much time realising your feelings, like I did, so I am helping you.' thought Misaki taking a flashback of her life in her mind.

"Hello, earth to mum. Are you there." said Hiri waving a hand in front of her mum's face.

"ahh, what.. oh I was just spacing out don't worry. Now go get ready. Oh my little daughter has her first date, I am so happy, come on Ren lets go outside." said Misaki snapping out of her thoughts.

"MUM!" whined Hiri.

"Yes, lets go Usui-san" said Ren standing up dusting his trousers.

"Ok Hiri, I am waiting and by the way you are the cutest child I ever saw." Ren teased

"Awww you two remind me of my teenager years." said Misaki.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading**

Sk4rlos- thankyou for the review helped me lots and I tried my hardest to make the sentences longer.

Hope you liked it pls R&R

Knight Lynx


	8. Chapter 7: Date (updated)

**Hi guys thanks so much for waiting and sorry for not updating sooner my internet want working at all it's still not working properly so I can't do spelling check but I'll try my best with it. Hope you understand it.**

 **As soon as my mum said that the internet is working I rushed to writing the story.**

 **Here is a extra long chapter.**

 **Here's the story *pointing in middle of the air***

 **Enjoy!**

 **PS the story is set in the month of august**

* * *

 _ **flashback**_

 _Hiri agreed on going on going to a date with Ren._

Ren and Misaki came down the stairs and into the small, cozy living room to wait for Hiri to come. The room was small but felt homely it had a large TV (56 inch) on the wall, a small chimney located near the TV and on the opposite side a bookshelf was located which contained varieties of story and work books. In the middle of the room a sofa was placed where Misaki and Ren sat and waited.

After finally 15 minutes of waiting Hiri came downstairs and into the living room. As soon as she entered both her mum and her boyfriend was looking at her in amazement. "Wow Hiri... you look beautiful." Ren said his eyes sparkling by looking at her, he couldn't help but feel the luckiest men alive.

Hiri wore a one shoulder baby pink dress. It reached a inch or two above her knees and her raven hair were put in waves placed on one side of her shoulder where there was no sleeve available. She wore small dangly earring, silver sandals and a small purse. To finish her look of she wore eyeliner, mascara and soft pink lip gloss which went amazing with her pale skin.

"I couldn't agree more." came a voice from behind.

"Dad!" Hiri excitedly said and hugged her father and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek which was returned.

"My daughter looks magnificent tonight, what the occasion?" Usui confusingly tilted his head sideways.

"Well... our daughter has her first date tonight." Misaki excitedly chirped in.

"Really." He was shocked as well as amazed.

"Yes, can you believe it?" Hiri just blushed at mother's comment. Usui just went in deep thoughts and than spoke...

"Ren, can you come to my study, I want to talk to you concerning Hiri." asked Usui rather coldly.

"Yes sir" came a firm answer, but Hiri could tell he was nervous looking into his eyes, she gave him a quick hand squeez and then leted go.

"Honey don't be mean." came Misaki's voice from the living room when they reached the staircase.

* * *

 ** _In Usui's study- Ren pov_**

Me and Hiri's father were walking up to his study. Wow this house is so nice, it's small nothing like my house, well I can't call my house house it's a mansion. Oh well but this house has such cozy feeling and a warmth that I forgot long ago. "Sir, your house is beautiful." I finally spoke breaking the pin dropping silent.

"Thank you." came a crisp replay. We continued to walk for the next 30 seconds and finally came to stop in front of a oak door. Sir opened it and we went in, in the middle of the room there was a table with one chair on one side and two chair on the side. We went by the table and sir sat on the singular chair and I on the other side but didn't sit down.

"Please have a seat." he said pointing to the chair.

"Thank you." I quietly replied and sat down.

"So I know your first name is Ren but what is your surname?" he questioned, picking a bottle of water to drink from it.

"Sir my full name is Ren Aiko Igrashi." I said in firm way.

He dropped the bottle as soon as he heard my last name. "Sir are you ok." I asked standing.

"Igara..shi?" he stuttered, well that was unexpected but yet I replied in a yes, he than asked me if he knew what relationship he held with Usui's or Walker.

"Well I know Igarashi's and Walker's are cousins but is there anything wrong."

"No it's okay. Lets move on. Do you like my daughter?"

"Yes sir very much." I replied with honesty and yes I know I don't just like her but love her and she will be the only one.

"But how would I know you are saying the truth, you could be just using her for something." I was utterly shocked when he said that. What he doesn't believe my feeling for her but little did he know usui could read his eyes and tell that he loved Hiri but you know our Usui is protective of his daughter, who wouldn't be?

"Well... how did you prove your feeling for Usui-san?"

"I knew I loved her the most in the world so I straight on told her mum and she believed me." he answered confidently.

"Than sir, I can also tell you, I love Hiri very much and I would wait patiently wait for the day for her to tell me she love me and I will never force her into anything, I will never make her cry but always keep her happy, if you don't belive me tell me anything I could do to prove my feeling for her to you."

"No that is quite enough to tell that you feel true for her. Ok now lets go we don't want our ladies to keep waiting, do we?"

"No we don't lets go." I said standing up, well this wasn't as bad as I thought.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV_**

Ren and Usui came back downstairs and Usui gave Misaki a small kiss on her forehead which both Hiri and Ren found really cute and awwed. Ren came besides Hiri and enterlaced their fingers together and felt amazed by the warmth she provided. They both asked for permission and for riplay they had "Well you two go, I didn't had some private time with my wife on night since a while." and at this comment from Usui everyone but him blushed crimson red whereas he just smirked.

"ready." Ren asked Hiri and she nodded. "So can I please steal your daughter for rest of the night, I promise to bring her safe." Ren vowed to Hiri parents.

"Okay." her parents said at the same time and then giggled. Ah they were just too cute.

* * *

Both Hiri and Ren walked hand in hand in silent until Hiri broke the silent and asked "Where are we going?"

"Suprise." Ren smirked

They walked in silent for the next ten minutes until they reached a dark forest. "Why are we going in there?" she pointed to the forest, trembling a bit from fear. She really, REALLY hated dark places especially dark forests and Ren was taking her to one.

Ren felt her body temperature drop through her hand which he was holding. "Don't worry ok. Do you trust me?" he questioned.

"Hmm." followed by a nod. Soon she found her self walking into the forest but something shinning in the dark caught her. "What's that?" she pointed at the light.

"Lets go find out." he shrugged pretend he didn't know what was going on but little did she know he planned this. They both started to walk towards the light and after two steps they discovered another light and soon a path which had been lit by candles and dry yet beautiful orange leaves around it.

"Wow.." breathed Hiri "This is beautiful." she said eyeing the path and a table underneath a tree which had lots of food and in the middle a candle. The tree was decorated- it had lights tangled on the branches making it look extraordinary and not only that but some picture of them together.

Suddenly soft music started playing in the background. "My beautiful Hiri, may I have my first ever dance with you tonight." Ren asked formally. She never realised when Ren changed from his casual wear to a tux. He was wearing a simple black tux but had his own touch in it, instead of wearing dress trousers, he wore black jeans which had chains hanging out of, his dress shirt's first three buttons were undone and light red tie was hung loosely around his neck also his sleeves were rolled up the slights bit making him look handsome and cool at the same time. Ren's blonde hair were in devilish mess but suited him amazingly as well as going with his labyrinth grey eyes.

"Yes, you may." also being formal and curtsying and then slightly giggling at that. Ren took her right hand in his own and place his right hand on her lower waist, whereas Hiri place her left hand on his shoulder slightly touch his nape hair. They both swayed gently to the song with her head on his chest and both of their eyes half shut, savouring the moment.

Suddenly Hiri looked up, tiptoed and gave him a sweet but full kiss on his mouth, Ren was caught of gaurd with that but nonetheless responding back with the same sweetness, still kissing he untangled his hand from hers and placed on the back of head and other holding her waist tightly to deepen the kiss and Hiri respond with the same fever moving her hands from the side she placed it at his nape gently playing with the soft hair over their. They both had their eyes closed and left each others lips to catch a breath, there forehead touching and both smiling to them selves.

"May we have our dinner, I am quiet hungry." Ren broke the silence and looked in to her never ending emrald eyes, identical to her father's.

"Yes, sure lets go." she responding holding his hand. He led her to the table and pulled out the chair for her and than sat in his own chair. They both ate their dinner together, telling each other their past.

* * *

 **(I changed this part, it seemed really rushed before.)**

After they had their dinner, Hiri stood up from her chair and started strolling. "The night is beautiful, isn't it?" Hiri asked looking up in the sky full of stars, which looked like diamond on black surface.

"Yes it is..." Ren walked towards her, held her hand and looked up to the sky too. They both stayed quiet, hand in hand, looking at the sky. The only sound there was the slight wind rustling the crisp leaves.

"Hiri..." Ren spoke quietly.

"Hmm."

"Look at me." Ren said gently. She turned around and looked at Ren, but was surprised with the sight she got.

Ren was standing there with a simple yet beautiful necklace in his hand. It was a blue pendent cut in heart shape with two thin diamond strap around it, it was dangling off a silver chain.

"Ren, this is..." her breath was taken away, it was so beautiful that she couldn't describe it with words. "... beautiful." Ren walked behind her, and clipped the necklace. His hand lingered on her neck longer than it should, but Hiri didn't mind. His hand moved down to her waist and he turned her around which send her crashing in to his chest.

"Thank you, Ren Aiko Igrashi." Hiri said tiptoeing placing both of her hand on either side of his cheeks and leaning in very closely... so closely that they could feel each others warm breath. **(Me while writing this: Yuck, I am gonna barf.)**

"Your most welcome Hiriko Usui." Ren said and than kissed her sweetly. There kiss lasted more than two minutes and when they broke breathless, Ren pulled her into a hug. "I love you..." he murmured in her hair.

"I love you too." came a shy reply.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. It was rushed of a little at the end but tried my best.**

 **Knight Lynx**


	9. Chapter 8: Igarashi family part 1

**This chapter is about what happened between Tora and chiyo after wedding and obviously about Ren. So kind of flashback, I hope you like it and because i haven't updated since ages, i'll probably update two chapter today.**

 **Enjoy! and R &R! XD**

 **Ps I never read maid sama manga so this all is made up, I don't even know what heppans :(**

* * *

 **5 years before Ren was born, first meeting**

 **Tora POV**

Like everyday I was strolling the grounds of my mansion, it's been two years since I graduated from high school and currently was in college. Right now I came home for holidays. Me and Misaki go to same college so when sometimes I try to talk to her, that brat Usui comes in the way. Maki is no longer with me, he left for England and currently studying there, I am not going to say this aloud but I do really miss him, he was probably only the friend I ever had.

Anyway tomorrow is my birthday so the maids and butlers are preparing that and obviously I got the best planner to plan my party, but I doubt it will be any different from last years. Lots of noble men and womens are coming as well so of my fellow college people?

 _Time skip; next night_

"And here we present you Master Tora Igrashi!" said a butler from the top of the staircase. People stopped chatting and instead looked at me and appalled. In the corner I saw Misaki with Usui, God she's so beautiful, why can't I get over her.

Anyway I walked down the stairs in my three piece tux, my hair brushed back, ladies drooling over me. Most people congratulated me and some too scared to even talk. I had small talks with some people and than went over to the bar at the back of the room, there I saw a girl sitting on the bar stool. God I haven't saw someone so pretty since ages, she had long, silky dark hair, which were curled from the bottom, beautiful grey eyes. She wore a dark grey formal dress that reached to her ankle, she looked 5'6 ish and also my age.

She looked from high class, that bitch kind of person. Anyway I went over to the bartender and asked for cocktail and sat beside her. "Hello, abandoned beauty." I greeted, holding my hand out.

"Hello Igarashi-san." She formally said and placed her hand in mine, I gently pecked her soft, silky skin. "Happy birthday, you look really good today." she said gently but her eyes looked stren.

"Thank you, please just call me Igrashi, 'san' sounds quite horrific, mis..." I chuckled

"Chiyo Sakurai" she answered

"Nice to meet you Chiyo."

"Same goes here."

"So are you enjoying the party." I asked sipping my cocktail.

"Not really." Okayy she's quiet blunt for high class girl.

"I am sorry to hear that, anything I could do to change that." I asked in flurty tone.

"No thanks." she said getting up. She turned around but before she could walk I grabbed her wrist and asked to come outside in the back garden where no one was, of course she didn't agree, but I have some tricks on my sleeves and she agreed after long ranting.

I went back to the party and chatted with some random people about some random topics I didn't give f*ck about, after about ten minutes, I saw her walking out to the back door so I followed her shortly after.

When I arrived at the garden, the first thing I saw was long black heels, laying around the garden and she was sitting on the grass leaning on the tree. I walked over to her.

"Yes, what do you want." she asked in a very annoyed tone.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to tell you something."

"What?!"

"You're beautiful and please calm down, I am not gonna rape." I said holding my hands up.

"Well who knows, with your past, I can't really trust you."

"Okay miss, now shut up, you have no right to say that to me, you don't even know me." I asked annoyed, guess every beautiful girl comes with cocky attitude? and than she simply walked out of my mansion. Okay that was pleasant.

* * *

 _Next day_

I got up proper early it was only 6 am and no yes the holidays were still going, I have to stay here for one more week than I will move back to my small apartment by the college. The college is pretty far away from my mansion about 6 miles to be precise so instead going from my home to the college everyday I just bought an apartment, two blocks away from the college. It's a small 2 bedroom apartment, 1 bathroom/toilet, a small kitchen and a small living room, where I have my study bookshelves, TV and a large corner sofa.

Anyway, since I am already awake, I decided to get out of my cozy bed and take a shower. While taking a shower, I couldn't get that Chiyo girl out of my head. Jesus her beauty, her attitude, her perfections, her freeness and everything else about her, I just couldn't get her out of my head. Till I got out of the shower, it was already 7 am, I changed into casual denim ripped jeans, a half sleeve simple black t-shirt and blue trainers.

I made my own breakfast. Yes I can cook after all I am living alone for more than a year and I am used to make my own breakfast. After breakfast, I went for a stroll in near by park and I saw something unbelievable. It was the best sight I ever saw. Chiyo was playing some small kindergarten children in the park, laughing and smiling carelessly, beautifully.

Looking at her like this I know I've fallen for this girl and hard. But than again it's me, can I really fall for a one person? Impossible. But if I haven't fallen for her, what is this feeling. I see her laughing and my heart skips a beat. I see her chasing after some child and giddy feeling rises in me. What is this feeling?

"Hello." I said simply walking to her.

"Hel... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she exclaimed looking at my face.

"What were you expecting someone else?" I asked quiet worriedly

"Actually, yes. I was waiting for my boyfriend." My heart just dropped by hearing. What she has a boy..freind, no I must've heard wrong, that can't be right.

"HAHAHA! Oh my god, your !" she busted in laughter, what she was just pulling my leg, phew.

"What I am sure if someone you like says they have a girlfriend, you'll be worried." with that said she was left speechless. "Anyway do you want to spend the day with me?" I asked full of hope.

"let me think about it." 'I don't have anything to do today so I think yes" she answered.

That whole day, we spent with laughter and enjoyment. We went to an amusement park, some shopping, lunch and dinner and at the end of the day, we both were really tired.

Being the gentleman I was, I walked her to her home and surprisingly she lived in a apartment but it was classy and expensive apartment. We both went inside, since she invited me. It was small apartment, quite like mine.

"Thank you for today, I haven't had so much fun in years." she said sweetly placing a coffee mug in my hands.

"No problem, I am glad you liked spending time with me." I said sipping the coffee.

"You are not so bad." she said and the next thing she did surprised me. She shyly got up from the sofa opposite me and walked to me and gave me a peck on the cheeck. My heart beated so fast, that it almost hurt. I stood up and placed the coffee mug on the tale, Chiyo's eyes following every movement of mine and crouched to Chiyo's hight, who was sitting on the sofa.

I cupped her delicate face in my palms and came close to her, she closed her eyes. "I think I love you." I whispered like two millimeter away from her lips and kissed her, passionately and she responded with same fervour which caught me quite off guard. Our sweet little kiss lasted more than a minute and when it finally ended I asked her if she would be my girlfriend and lucky for me, she agreed.

* * *

 _2 years later_

Today is our 2nd year anniversary since we've been going out and I had something special planned for us today, she would be surely never thought of this. Right now it was about 11 am and I was making some preparation in my apartment. I told Chiyo because I'll be picking her up at half one. Knowing Chiyo she probably forgot what it was today so yes this kind of surprise for her.

Ok so it 1 I better go and pick her up. We both came back to my apartment in half an hour and celebrated the whole day together , by the time it was nine I told her to wait in the living room and I'll be back. I went in my bedroom and got something small but very meaningful thing from my side drawer. I took it outside and went in front of her, I held her and dropped on one knee...

* * *

 **Okay thats it. I'll update tomorrow (hopefully) and yea. Hope you enjoyed, there will be a part 2 for this chapter and review, follow... it's really appreciated.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Knight lynx.**


	10. Chapter 9: part 2

**Igarashi family part 2**

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _I held her hand and dropped to one knee._

"Chiyo... I can't even start telling you how much I love you. You are my life and I don't even know I lived without you for 22 years of my life. You changed all of my life since I met you. You were the first ever girl who acted so arrogant at the first sight I met you." Chiyo chuckles "But I know I can't live without you now." I stop and took a deep breath to calm my nerves and started speaking again.

"Chiyo Sakurai... I am here to ask you will change your name from Sakurai to Igarashi... Will you marry me?" I asked her nervously, my heart was beating so fast that I thought it would jump out of my chest any second.

I heard barely audible yes and then the next thing I know is Chiyo kissing me passionately. While kissing I slipped on the ring.

* * *

 _Chiyo pov_

 _As soon as he came out of his room, I knew something was up but I didn't want to pay too much attention to it as I was already feeling really bad because he did everything today and I didn't even remember. Oh well._

 _As soon as I felt his hand on top of my hand I snapped out of my thoughts and focused on him. I saw him dropping to his knee and my heart stop beating, is he going to do what I think he is... He starts telling me how much he loves me and how he can't live without me. The whole time my face was red and my heart kept missing a beat... I heard him say 'will you marry me' and a tear escapes my eye._

 _I can't believe the love of my life is asking me to be with him for rest of his life. I just nodded furiously and said a barely audible yes and enveloped him in a passionate kiss. We both fell to the floor with me on top of him. I just can't believe it, he purposed to me as in he wants to marry me._

 _As we broke our kiss, I felt something cold metallic on my left ring finger, I looked down and saw the most beautiful ring I've ever seen in my life. It was a simple gold and silver braided ring, on every second braid it had a small diamond attached. It was breathtakingly beautiful._

* * *

 _Wedding day_

Today was their wedding day. Tora was extremely nervous standing on top of the porch waiting for his love, his wife-to-be. He didn't know if he should smile or not, he was utterly confused and nervous. Tora was wearing black dress shirt as well the pants. His blazer and tie were white. He had his engagement ring on and a Rolex watch on, his hair was pushed back.

After five minutes of waiting the wedding music started to play and the gates opened. There standing the most beautiful girl in the world in with the most beautiful dress on. Her long hair curled and then braided, her dress tight from the waist and up but on the low part flowy net. Her veil long enough to reach her feet and her dress dragging on the floor with her. Her makeup not too heavy but just enough to bring her beauty pop out. Her dad beside her, walking her to the porch to her husband-to-be.

She was looking just as nervous as Tora while walking. Finally, the longest walk of both of their life ended when her father gave her hand to Tora and said "Take care of her." and he replied with, of course, sir.

They both standing in front of each other, holding each other's hand, looking deeply into each other sole as the priest said his words and finally got to the main part. The priest's voice rose once more and said, "Igarashi Tora do you take Chiyo Sakurai as lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." said Tora in a smooth voice.

"Chiyo Sakurai do you take Igarashi Tora as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," Chiyo replied in bearly noticeable shaky voice.

"So now I present both of you man and wife. You may kiss the bride now."

At this call, Tora cupped Chiyo's face and lightly kissed her strawberry lips. Thier first kiss as husband and wife lasted more than minute and the people at the background started cheering. Thankfully no press was at the wedding as Tora didn't want lots of clicking of the camera on their day. Finally, they broke apart and went to the reception party. There they shared a slow dance, chatted with people. They also met Misaki and Usui there. They both were married now from a few weeks ago and were currently living happily. Chiyo and Misaki were friends but Takumi and Tora still weren't.

* * *

 **2 years later**

It was eight in the morning and Tora was still sleeping tired of their late night activity. But Chiyo was awake and playing with his hair which fell over his eyes, suddenly nausea hit her and she ran to the toilet.

Due to the quickness of Chiyo, Tora woke up and went behind her, there he saw her crouching over the toilet bowl vomiting violently. He went behind her and started rubbing her back in soothing motions at the same time holding her hair away from her face. When she finally finished Tora asked her if she was fine and got the reply: "Tora I missed my monthly for two months straight and this is the second morning I woke up like this."

At this Tora got the hint of what she was saying and said "Chiyo I know why and I am going to make doctors appointment now. With him going Chiyo washed her face and mouth and took a warm soothing bath.

 **At the doctors**

"Congratulation she is pregnant and is currently in her fourth week." The doctors said shaking both of their hands. Tora and Chiyo had the biggest grinning face on. They both were going to have a child. A child, Tora couldn't wrap his head around all of this. He was going to be a father, the love of his life was carrying his child... their child, this was all so unbelievable for him and also her.

 _-3 months into the pregnancy-_

It was 2am and Chiyo was starving so she quietly slipped out of their bed and in the kitchen. She felt really strange poking in the fridge at 2 in the morning. She had a strange hunger for spicy ramen and she didn't want to wake Tora for it so she just settled for some leftover sushi from their dinner. She ate some but still craved for ramen.

Tora turned around to hug his wife and surprisingly she wasn't there. Due to his worries, he went to look for in the toilet but she wasn't there, now he felt really worried. Where could've she gone in the middle of the night, from the corner of his he spotted light of the kitchen on. He went towards the kitchen and there he found Chiyo playing with some of the last night's sushi.

"Babe, what are you doing in the middle of the night?" he rubbed his eyes in the attempt to wake up.

"Oh nothing, the little one was hungry." she said rubbing the slightest bludge on her stomach.

"Was he now?" he asked, also rubbing her stomach.

"Yes."

"Do you want anything special to eat?"

"No, it's fine." YES get me ramen- she thought.

"Are you sure, I can cook you something you want."

"No, it's fine."

"Okay," he said walking back to their room. There she suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Actually, I really want spicy ramen." she shyly said, hiding behind her hair.

"oh, you should've said it so, a new ramen shop opened across the street. Wait here I'll go get some." He said putting on a jacket and handing his wallet. "I'll be right back." he gave her peck on the lips and left.

Ten minutes later he was back with steaming box of ramen. Chiyo felt dribble just by looking at it. "Yay!" she cheered like a little kid who finally got their toy. Tora found this too cute and gave her a kiss on the head and went towards a cabinet to pull out a bowl. He then placed the bowl in front of her and she ate it in light, at the last bite, she asked if he wants some?

"No I am fine, you eat." she couldn't argue against that.

* * *

 **6 months later.**

Tora's hand were clutching CHiyo's so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Push!" the doctor coaxed. She was trying hard but why wouldn't these people understand. Her face scrunched up in pain and threw her head back.

"Come on push babe!" Tora encouraged wiping the sweat off her face. Chiyo let out another painful scream.

"Arghhhh!" Chiyo breathing was ragged but she tried her best to listen to the doctor. Tora eyes were full of worry and big as saucers but yet he kept reminding her to breathe. His heart was racing, childbirth was a scary experience for him even though he was not the one who's going through labor. "You bastard Tora!" and with her statement, another scream escaped her lips. She was drenched in her sweat, she almost broke Tora's hand but yet Tora was encouraging even when she was cursing him.

"How long will this? It's already been hours?" Tora asked

"Almost there, everything is fine. Come on honey push." Doctor coaxed.

"I am trying." With all her mighty she pushed and soft cries were heard with that she collapsed to the bed. She felt a burden been lifted off her shoulders. "You did it," Tora said kissing her.

"Have you thought of the name for this lovely boy?" the doctor asked.

"Ren Aiko Igarashi," Chiyo replied.

"That's a lovely name." the doctor smiled sweetly.

Two days later Ren and Chiyo were released from the hospital and were currently going back home. After Tora and Chiyo's marriage they moved to Igarashi mansion as no one lived there and Tora's parents were living in England...

* * *

 **7 years later**

"Hey, mom where you going." Seven-year-old Ren asked.

"Nowhere. Why?"

"Can you play with me please?"

"Of course." Chiyo was currently four months pregnant.

"Hey, buddy be careful with your mom. She got your little brother or sister in her belly." Tora said coming towards them in their garden, lifting Ren of the ground and throwing him in the air. They all played and had fun in their own little world. They played tag, hide-n-seek and other game as such. Most of the time Chiyo was sitting on a bench and watching them play as well as taking lots of pictures.

Chiyo loved taking pictures and currently had more than three albums of their pics. "Hey babe, you have to rest now," Tora said giving her kiss.

"Ewww, daddy you're gross?" Ren said covering his eyes with his little chubby arm.

"Am I now, do you want to know how you were born then?" with this he got a hard smack on the head from Chiyo.

"Arghh you disgusting pervert." and Ren stood their confused avoiding looking at his parents.

"Hey don't you have an appointment tomorrow?" Tora asked after they dropped Ren off to his bedroom.

"Yea, ultrasound. We might know the gender tomorrow." She said after they got in their room.

"Yea." He said kneeling down to kiss her stomach. With this sweet gesture, Chiyo got tears in her eyes. He stood up and cupped her face in his two large, warm palms, "Hey don't cry." he said wiping the tears in her eyes and then kissing her softly. Few soft kisses led to a passionate night which left with lots of moans, which Ren could hear and keep getting confused.

Next day they all woke up early as Ren had school and Tora had to go work. "Hey mom, dad, why were you screaming last night?" Ren asked innocently while eating his cereals. With this, both parents flushed red.

"No Ren we weren't screaming, we were ..." Tora got smacked on the head really hard by Chiyo.

"SHUT UP! IDIOT!" Chiyo screamed.

* * *

At 2pm both Tora and Chiyo were driving to the doctors. Tora was peacefully driving when they heard a lorry horn, honking at them. The huge lorry crashed into their small car, sending the car rolling down the road. Chiyo lost her conscious as soon as the lorry hit them and now both were covered in blood. Tora held Chiyo's hand tightly and prayed to all gods that she be safe before he, himself lost his conscious.

Two ambulances, police cars came to the scene in a matter of minutes and took them to the hospital. Tora was just fine but still had some fractures and required some rest but Chiyo was in critical care. After 5 hours of operating on Chiyo, the doctors gave up hope and said she isn't alive.

"We are so sorry, we can't save your wife or your child." The doctor informed to the crying Tora also on the hospital bed.

"NO SHE CAN'T DIE!" Tora screamed tears falling down "She was with my child, how could she die. No, she can't die, you didn't try hard enough. She not dead, she's not dead..." the doctors gave him a fainting injection so he could be a bit peaceful and not injured his injuries any further.

At home

"Sana-san where's mom and dad?" Ren asked his babysitter. She was confused that should she tell him or not but decided against it and thought his dad would tell him.

"Ren, they'll come tomorrow okay?" she told Ren sweetly.

"Okay," he said and gave a sweet smile of his own.

Next day

"DAD, dad, dad," he shouted as soon as he spotted his dad. "Where's mom?" He said looking around him. "MOM,Mom where are you?"

"You're mom is no more!" Tora shouted grabbing his shoulder "Your mom is no more." now he collapsed to the ground with tears running down his face again.

"What are you saying, dad?!" Ren shouted himself.

"Your mom died. DIED!"

"no no no she's not dead she'll come any moment won't she Sara-san tell me she's gonna come back," Ren said tears running down his cheeks. "Dad..." Tora hugged him tightly and didn't let go, but instead cried with him where all of them used to play. They cried and cried soon hours bacame days and days became months. Soon it was the same date next year where his mother, Chiyo died and both father and son cried in each other's arm for the whole day in the same spot.


	11. Chapter 10: NO!

It been more than a year since Hiri and Ren started dating and till now they were really happy, though Hiri did get a lot 'Is he (Ren) nice to you?' questions from Usui. In less than two months both Ren and Hiri will graduate high school and Hiri already gave up her position of president to Kai, so if he needs any help she'll still be able to help him.

Today was Tuesday meaning Ren has to have dinner with his father. He doesn't really mind his father but they never talk. Ren was currently in his room, just returned from school and now was changing in his large walk in closet.

He changed into casual blue jeans and a tight black and white shirt and to top it of he wore a hoodie, zip left open. He wore his converse and went outside. He couldn't help but think about Hiri, he really loved her, truly even if they have been going out for only a year, he knew she was the one who he wanted to spend rest of his life. He thought back to the event that morning.

 **Flashback** _-To the morning_

 _Hiri was walking home by herself, for some reason Ren said he couldn't drop her to her house and also he was acting all weird from this whole week, she was really confused, Ren, who annoyed her all the time would hardly talk to her anymore. She was scared that their relationship is going down the hill, that Ren doesn't love her anymore._

 _Ren pov_

 _But little did she know I was watching her walk home, to see if she meets up with him again, if she's cheating on me. From this whole week she's been meeting up with the boy named i think Eiji something, I can't remember his second name but who cares, what I care about is why is she paying more attention to that stranger than me, her boyfriend._

 _Anyway I saw her walking down the dark alley, which she always have to cross. I stayed at the start of the alley instead of following her inside but later decided against it, so I went in the alley, there I saw enveloped in that man's arm. How dare her, first hugging another boy in a dark, lonely alley and especially when she has a boyfriend._

 _I really thought she was different, I want towards her, yanked her by her wrist and started to walk. All I could see was red and my mind was full of different emotions. "Ren, it's not what you think." Yea, right not what I think it is._

 _"Okay than how is it?" I growled pushing her into another alley, I cornered her in between my arms and the wall. There she stood with guilt written all over her face, tears threatening to come out of those of jewels eyes. "Tell me!" I raised my voice. I looked at her with cold eyes, my jaw clenched and my hand punched the wall above her head all by it self, I really can't control myself at times liekthis._

 _She looked in my eyes and started screaming, "He's my damn cousin, my aunt's son, I haven't seen him since we were six. What do you think I would cheat on you! Do you think that low of me! Do you even trust me! or is this the excuse you make for ignoring me for the whole week!" she screamed. What he's her... cousin. God, I messed up big time didn't I?_

 _A tear leaked out of her eye "Do you even trust me?" her voice cracked and that hurted me down to the core of my heart, what have I became? I miss-trusted Hiri-my love- How can I? God I am so angry at myself. I think she looked down at my sole, like she always does and voiced out "It's okay, I should've told you about Shintani, it was my fault, sorry." she said looking down. How can she be sorry when I didn't trust her._

 _God I love her so damn much that it hurt, hurts when I see her cry, hurts when she's in pain, hurts when I know I am the reason she's crying. It hurts so damn much. "I am sorry," I voiced out, a tear on verge of leaking out. I haven't ever cried for someone else than my mom and she knew that, that's why she cried with me. We don't know why we cried though but we cried like we knew something bad is going to happen very soon._

While thinking he lost track of the time and was late by ten minute. Okay it didn't seem much time but Tora it was a lot of wastage of his precious time. So as soon as Ren came back to his sences due to the strong wind, he checked his wristwatch and ran towards his house in order not to make Tora wait too much.

In less than five minutes he was in a huge dinning room, deep red curtains swept to one side of the windows, spotless white carpet sitting on the floor quietly and in the middle a huge rectangular dinner table was present. At one end was Tora waiting for his son. Though Tora didn't admit but he loved Ren, his son, a lot. One because he was the only one who understood him and secondly he was the last thing that reminded Tora, that Chiyo did once existed.

Ren came toward Tora and sat at the right side of table, the chair closest to Tora. "Dad, I wanted to talk to you about something." Ren said.

"Hmm." Tora replied sipping his soup.

"There's a girl I really like and..." he started

"Is she from high class?" Tora butted in.

"Well I am not quiet sure, but her father is the CEO of what I believe is Walker inc." Ren said.

"Cut all ties with that girl, never talk or meet her again!" Tora ordered.

"...But why?" Ren was all confused up by now.

"Because I said it so."

"But father, you can't tell me to stop loving someone, just because..." he was lost for words from shock.

"Listen here, walkers are the people who tried to take over Igrashi inc. they are the one who tried to destroy us. Few years ago, these things really mattered to you and they still do..." Tora said yanking Ren by his arm so he looks at him.

"Dad please..."

"I said you cant meet her again. Infact you are moving to America, you will learn business there and start another branch of our company there. You are the next heir after me, so you have to be the best. Go pack your bags your bags, you're leaving next week."

"NO! I am not going anywhere, I am staying here."

"You are moving to America. End of the conversation." With this he stood up and was leaving until Ren said something and he stopped in his tracks.

"You know love, you loved mum, you still love her. It hurts you, that you can't be with her, she's no more. You know you can't live without her. You know love dad, you know it hurts really badly to be away from the people you love, so why wont you let me stay with someone I love, with all my life." He finished, single tear lingering his eye.

Tora said nothing and just went. Ren heard him talk to a maid to pack all of his belongings, that Ren will be leaving next week.

Ren knew he had to talk to Hiri about this.


	12. Chapter 11 runaway?

_**Ren pov**_

* * *

I tried talking to dad but he wouldn't listen to me. I sat on the doorstep of his room all night, in hope that he'll come out and listen to me but that didn't happen. I slept there, at the door steps and in the morning I woke up and was in my room, I checked the clock sitting innocently on my nightstand, 7.25 it read, dad probably will be having his breakfast. I stood up, washed my face and ran towards the dining room, dad was there having his breakfast.

"Dad please listen to me," I begged.

"If it's about that girl, then no," he said in a monotone voice. I went and sat in his steps,

"Please dad, I know you understand." despite me talking, he stood up and walked away. I just sat there, looking down at my palms, what have I done to deserve this. Why these things always happen to me, first I lost my mum, than I lost my unborn sibling, I lost my caring dad and now I was going to lose my love, no this can't happen. I won't let it happen. I got up and locked myself in my room, thinking.

"Young master, please open the door!" A maid begged, why wouldn't they leave me alone, for once. I got up from my bed and yanked the door opened.

"What?!" I growled, the maid scared, cowered, and I shut the door again, this time with a loud thud.

* * *

 **Next day~**

 **Hiri (H)~ Hey... W** **here were you yesterday?** I replied instantly.

 **R~ Can you meet me at the park tomorrow please**

 **H~ Yea, sure but why?**

 **R~ I'll tell you tomorrow.**

 **H~okay bye xxx**

* * *

Me and Hiri always went to this park, it was like something special to us. Anyway I came five minutes early at our bench and there I saw Hiri sitting at the bench, wearing a casual dress and jeans jacket over it. It was November after all.

"Ren!" She shouted as soon as she saw, she ran towards me and gave me hug, I returned the hug and gave her small peck on the lips. We interlaced our hands start walking. "So what happened, you didn't come to school, for like two days."

"That's why I called you here today." I replied without looking at her face.

"Hmm than what is it," she said full facing me.

"To put it short... my dad wants me to leave you and move to America permanently." I sighed

"What! Why!?" She had confusion written all over her face, she also looked kind of scared, I just hope she trusts me and thinks carefully about my decision.

"Hiri... I have no idea why dad wants me to leave you but one thing I do know is I want to grow old with you, live with you forever." I said truthfully looking into her eyes.

"Same," she blushed slightly "but how are we going to do that." She asked with the same expression on her face.

"Let's run away," I blunted

"Run.. away as in... me leaving my parents and live with you... somewhere?" she stuttered, God I really didn't want this to happen.

"Yes Hiri, run away... Do you trust me?"

"Of coarse I do but but... but." she stuttered.

"I understand it must be hard for you to leave your parents, but I really want you to think about this, would you." I asked putting a hopeful expression on my face.

"I don't know... I want to be with you but how can I leave my parents?"

"We'll come visit them at least once a month. I promise."

"Y...you promise?"

"Yes I promise, if you want we can talk to your parents?" I suggested

"Yes that would be great but I still need some time to think." She said this time looking confidently into my eyes.

"Okay but just to let you know, I have to leave next week, so please please think about this quickly, I really don't want to leave you. Ever."

After we finished our serious conversation, we decided to enjoy our time out together, so we went for dinner at a ramen shop, later we also ate an ice cream and bid each other goodbye's, I really hope this isn't our last time meeting each other, I know I can't live without her and she can't live without me, our lives belong to each other simply.

* * *

 **At Hiri's home (normal pov)**

"Hi mom, dad, I am home!" Hiri said entering the house.

"Welcome home, your father isn't home tonight." Her mom called in from the kitchen.

"Oh okay" Hiri said entering the kitchen, "Mom I needed to talk to you about something."

"Let me guess... is it about Ren?" Misaki said sipping her fruit smoothie.

"Well kind of..." Hiri said, now sitting at the counter. Watching her daughter, she knew this will be a long conversation so she also pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Okay so what is it?" Misaki asked.

"Well... day before yesterday, Ren talked about me, to his father and apperently as soon as Igrashi-san heared my name, he told, well ordered him to break up with me and kinda leave Japan." Hiri voice by the end of her sentence turned into a whisper.

"Okay knowing Tora, I kinda guessed he would do that, but what did Ren do?" Misaki again sipped her smoothie.

"What?! You know Ren's dad since the past?!" Hiri was in pure shock, like they knew Ren's, her boyfriends, dad since ages.

"Well I know him since my teenagers years in school, but that not the thing we need to worry about now. What do we need to worry about is what did Ren do?"

"Well... he asked his dad a lot to not send him to America but he didn't listen so Ren suggested that we should.. r..run aw..ay?" Hiri stuttered.

"WHAT! run away!" Misaki shouted

"Yes but I don't want to, I want to stay with you and dad, but I want to be with Ren as well."

"I understand, I was put in a similar position, early in my age." Her mum explained.

"So tell me mum what should I do, I am utterly confused, I don't know what to do." Hiri cried.

"Shhh, I know I can't keep you forever, one day you'll have to leave, why not be with your love." Misaki said now hugging Hiri.

"Mum.." she sobbed some more all the while Misaki hushed her and quietly cried too... Finally Hiri stopped crying but she fell asleep so Misaki took her to the nearest sofa and pulled out some blanket and pillows for Hiri.

She went in her room and thought about Hiri the whole night, Did she make the right decission, would Ren take care of her, will she able to leave Hiri? she questioned herself the whole night, thinking about Hiri also made her think about her and Usui, when both were young, her mother always encouraged both of them, no matter what her decision was and now Misaki was just following the steps of her mom...


	13. Chapter 12: Preparing

**Misaki pov- next day morning**

I think I just heard Usui coming, well he came an hour late, he was supposed to be here at five but now it's six, but I don't care, all I care about is Hiri and Ren. I know I have to talk to him, Hiri can't, she just can't. I heard our room door open and then gently close. I pretended to be asleep while he took off jacket and tie. He removed his shirt and pant and changed into pajamas all the while I was watching. It's not creepy I am his wife.

Anyway, after a while, he came and joined me on the bed. "I know you're awake Misaki." He gently said, this alien, I sighed. "What's wrong?" he questioned, I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"It's about Hiri," I said. Looking at my face he knew something was up.

"What about her, is she okay." he then asked.

"Yes she's okay but you know Ren."

"How can I forget him, he stole my daughter from me after all." I chuckled lightly at his statement.

"Well, Ren told Tora about Hiri and well you know the rest," Misaki explained.

"Yes, I am pretty sure he told Ren to break up with her and he broke up with my poor daughter," Usui said with worriedness written all over her face.

"Well Tora did tell him to break up with Hiri but Ren is so much like you, he stubborn just like you, he loves our daughter more than his life, he actually actually wants..." she stuttered.

"Actually wants what Misaki!" Usui was now sat up and he shouted at her. "Sorry I didn't want to shout at you but I am too worried."

"I know Takumi..." she placed her hand on top of his "Just promise you won't be mad and would support Hiri no matter what."

"Okay." he sighed.

"So Ren really didn't want this to happen and believe me he didn't I can tell but Tora left no other choice, Tora wants Ren to move to America permanently and marry someone there but he doesn't want that to happen he wants to live with Hiri, so he decided that both of them should run away, and of course we'll support them. Won't we Takumi." I finished giving him a kiss.

"Yes, we will," Usui said a tear lingering in his eye, he knew he had to let go of his princess but what he didn't know it would be this soon, he isn't ready to leave her but he knew what was best for her life and he had to encourage her to do the best.

"I know Takumi, it's hard, it's very hard to let her go but we have to." Misaki sobbed into Usui's chest. Usui couldn't control his own tears so he cried in her hair and before they knew they fell asleep. Crying into each other's arms.

 **Normal pov**

Later came twelve in noon and both just woke up, Hiri was still in her room, wide awake, thinking. She didn't know what to do at all, how could she let go of her loving parents like this.

"Hiri, princess please open the door." Usui's voice came from outside Hiro's room. Hiri silently stood up and made her way to the door. Quietly she opened the door and let her father come inside. As soon as Usui saw Hiri, he hugged her, tightly. Hiri just hugged her father back, mumbling sorry over and over again.

Finally, they pulled apart "It's okay, princess. As much as I don't like that Ren boy, I know it doesn't matter." By now both father daughters were sitting on Hiri's bed. "I know he loves you." Hiri blushed at her father's statement.

"Dad you'll always be my favourite and most loved person ever, no one can ever replace you. I don't want to leave you." Hiri said just above a whisper.

"I know you don't want to leave me but you will and I'll always be here to support you. Actually, I have an apartment just outside Tokyo hardly anyone knows that place, I'll give you the address and you can live there for as long as you want."

"Thanks, dad, thank you so much. I love you." Hiri pecked Usui's cheek and ran off to her mother who was leaning at the door looking at them quietly. She hugged her tightly and later her father joined and all three stood there for a few moments.

After an hour or so Hiri grabbed her phone and called Ren. **Ring Ring** "Hi beautiful," A voice too familiar came from the other side of the phone.

"Hi." She replied bit hesitant.

"So what's up, please tell me you made your decision," Ren begged.

"Well about that, me in the park after half an hour. If you time."

"Of course, I always have time for you." Hiri knew he was smiling sweetly, just like she was.

* * *

 **At the park**

"Hey!" Hiri shouted to grab his attention as for some reason there was a huge crowd in the park.

"Hi! look there's a concert going on." Ren walked toward her and gave her a huge hug.

"Yea, can we please leave this place, it's suffocating me," Hiri said looking a bit sick, she couldn't stand crowded place too much she always got suffocated.

"Yes of course." He grabbed her hand and started walking towards the exit, they came to a stop, a cafe near the park. They went inside and sat at a corner table.

"Hi, can I get you anything." The waitress drolling over Ren.

"Two casinos, thanks," Hiri replied a bit jealous. The waitress took their order and left.

"Jealous much," Ren said smirking.

"Shut up, we are here to discuss some serious business."

"Yes. yes, we are, so what's your decision." Ren asked coolly but inside, he was begging god that she'll agree with him. He was so damn nervous that he was producing cold sweat.

"I talked to my parent and they gave me an advice. They said... I should go with you." Hiri said looking sad and happy at the same time.

"What really! Oh, my god. That's amazing." Ren excitedly hugged her and she hugged him back.

"Yea, oh by the way my dad has an old apartment just outside Tokyo, he said we can have it," Hiri said holding up a key.

"That's amazing, but what if my dad finds out, after all it is outside Tokyo and he has a lot of properties there," Ren spoke worriedly.

"Don't worry, my dad knows your dad, he said it's nowhere close." Hiri kissed him.

"Oh okay and I have to go speak to your parents, if you don't mind should we go now."

"Yes of coarse my dad would be home." They both walked hand in hand to Hiri's home...


	14. Chapter 13: New home

**Ren Pov**

"Hi mum, dad!" Hiri said as soon as we entered her house. We took off our shoes by the door and proceeded to the living room. There they were sitting on the sofa watching some kind of TV show in each other's arm. They were so influenced by the TV show or each other presence that they didn't even notice us. I wish I would be like that with Hiri someday. I hope.

"Ahmmm!" Hiri cleared her throat to grab their attention.

"Oh! Hi!" Mrs. Usui moved away from Mr. Usui as soon as she saw us and flushed red. Mr Usui just waved 'hi'. "Come in, have a seat." Mrs. Usui gestured to the other sofa and went to get something to eat and drink.

"Dad..." Hiri stood up and hugged her father, her father hugged her and gave her a peck on the forehead. She just sat beside him then.

"How are you, Ren?" Mr. Usui asked me.

"I am fine thanks, sir and yourself?" I said in professional tone but inside I was dying out of nervousness.

"I am quite fine... I hope you know why I called you here today." He said looking directly in my eyes.

"Yes, sir I know quite well." I smiled.

"Well than..." He gestured me to speak, me getting the hint I started talking.

"Well sir... my father Tora Igarashi asked me, no told me to break up with Hiri..." I was than interrupted.

"Do you know why?" He said butting in my speech.

"Well, he said something about you being stronger in business or something." I explained quit confused myself.

"Okay." He said "Oh and did Hiri told you about the house." It seemed like he wanted to change the topic from my dad.

"Yes sir, we can't thank you enough."

"Will you quiet calling him sir, just call him Usui or dad and no worries about the apartment, you are with our daughter and whatever is our is our daughter which now also belongs to you too." Misaki-san said shutting Hiri's dad up.

"Umm okay thanks Usui-san and... dad?" I said a bit scared of calling him dad.

"Oh call me mom."

 _Normal pov_

Ren was really happy how Hiri parent's treated him as his own and he was very thankful for that, he couldn't ask for more. He was quiet worried about his dad finding out, if he found out he'll probably kill him or something as equal. Usui was feeling the same way, scared for his daughter mostly but a bit worried for his 'son-in-law'. But he knew Ren would be able to keep Hiri safe and Hiri is quiet capable of keeping herself safe.

"Hey Hiri, you want to go pack your things?" Misaki said offering her a hand.

"Yes sure mum." Hiri took her mum's hand and they walked toward her room leaving Usui and Ren alone.

"I swear if anything happens to my princess, I will kill you." Usui growled.

"Be assure Mr Usui, I will protect her more than my life." with that Ren stood up. "I need to go pack my stuff, dad is not home.

 _In Hiri's room it mostly stayed quiet but Misaki decided to break the silence "I know he will take care of you, more than himself's life." she said in a hushed voice, Hiri just nodded her head. "Funny to think how a person, a rebel, like him turned into a heart confused and such a lovable person." Hiri spoke thinking about him._

 _"Everyone is lovable people just don't want to show it..." Misaki whispered, HIri again nodded._

 _"Mum i'll miss you so much.." Hiri let go of the cloth she was holding and hugged her mother tightly._

 _"I know I will too." Misaki hugged her back..._

 _Time skip_

There was a knock on Usui radiance's door. "I'll get it." Misaki volunteered. "Oh hi Ren, I believe you got your belongings?"

"Yea," Ren took of his shoes and left the suitcase by the door. All of them had the dinner in peace while taking about random topics and the time came when they had to finally bid goodbyes. Hiri was crying and Ren didn't like to see that but he knew, he can't do anything to prevent that. Usui also cried a bit and Misaki didn't wanted to let go of her.

"Bye Mom, Bye dad." Hiri cried last time hugging her parents at the door steps of their home.

"Bye darling." Misaki said hugging her and than Ren. "Bye son." she spoke when she hugged him, with tears streaming down her face.

"Byeee!" Hiri called out, entering the taxi, which was going to lead to their destination.

.

.

"It's okay Misaki, they'll visit us in few months." Usui hugged Misaki tightly, letting her cry."

"I know..." she cried and hugged him even tighter.

.

.

After a few hour of travailing, Hiri and Ren finally reached their destination. Their home. "You're here, sir." The taxi driver spoke after he stopped the taxi.

"Thank you." Ren and Hiri got out of the taxi and unloaded their luggage , soon after the taxi left them alone in front of a small house. On the outside it looked liked any other house but as soon as they entered the house, they were awestruck. The inside was beautiful, on the right side it was an open kitchen and on the left an open sitting are, where it consisted two large sofas and a large TV, it also had some other little furniture, such as a coffee table, a large lamp and other small things. All in all the it was only one room, containing everything.

At one side of the room, there was a staircase, leading to a different floor. They both left their bags by the door and went up the stairs. This floor was a total different world, like the first floor was all in white walls and wooden and marble floor. But this floor had an off-white carpet laid all over and than consisted lots of rooms.

Both first went in the first room, and it an office, consisting a bunch of shelves full of book, a large window at the back of the room and a study table in the middle. The room was white with black carpet. Next room looked like the main bedroom, the walls were brown~ish color and the carpet was rich red. The room had a walk-in-closet and a attached toilet/ bathroom. A large king sized bed was placed in the middle of the room and a small dressing table in the corner. The room had two to three windows.

"Wow.." Ren breathed out,

"Yes... it's amazing." she said looking in the walk in closet.

"Do you want to see the last room?" Ren offered.

"Yea" and both of them walked out to the next room, this room was a simple guest room, a double bed, closet and a full length mirror.

"You want to go set the bedroom up." Ren offered.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Hiri asked innocently.

"With you of course." Ren smuggled.

"WHAT!?" Hiri screamed "NO, no, no. You are not going t be in my room."

"It's not your room." Ren walked behind her "It's _our_ room." He breathed it out in her ear.

"Eekk!" Hiri jumped out in surprise.

"Please, please please." Ren begged with kitten like expression, he looked so adorable that Hiri couldn't resist. "Alright! You can sleep in the same room." Hiri exclaimed, beet red for the first time in her life.

"Okay, lets go and unpack our stuff." Ren said excitedly exiting the room to grab both of their bags. Hiri just stood there, calming her heart, which was trying to jump out of her. Stupid heart, she thought.

"Hiri, come here." Ren called out to her, from _their_ room.

"Coming." she entered the room and saw Ren opening her bag. "Ren wait don't open... that." Ren opened her bag and the first thing he saw was her undergarments, Hiri was again flushed red as well as Ren... "Um... sorry." Ren apologise closing her bag. Hiri just grabbed the bag and ran to the toilet and locked the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Hiri thought out loud at the same time was thinking the same thing. 'Oh well, I'll just take a bath.' the toilet was quiet big with a big bath and a shower box. Hiri looked around and found some bath oil in the cabinets as well as a small bath bomb, lavender smell. She filled the tub with a warm water and poured some vanilla bath oil and climbed in, she slowly put the bath bomb inside and relaxed, after all she was tired.

Ren just went to a different bathroom, it wasn't big as the one in their room but it was quite. He shampooed his blond locks and came out. "Shit, I forgot to bring my clothes!" He cursed, so he just tied the towel tightly on his waist and hoped that Hiri was still in the toilet, unfortunately, she was already out and was drying her in front of the mirror in their room.

Ren without realizing walked in and both shocked frozen in one place. "Umm... I forgot my clothes here." He spoke shyly. 'Wow he has such a nice body, perfectly toned and hard abs, his muscles showing at every right place' Hiri blushed at her thought and smacked herself in the head.

"Oh... yeah, I placed your bag in the closet.

"Thanks." with this he walked to the closet, closed the door and leaned toward to the door. "Seriously, she looked so sexy with her wet hair and how did she think I could survive when she's exposing her long not to mention sexy legs so much. "Stupid stupid stupid, " He whacked his head hard not to mention. Somehow he was finally able to change in to his pyjamas as well as organized his side of closet. There were quite a lot of shelves, drawers and hangers there.

"Cute pyjamas." Hiri commented looking up at him.

"Why? What's wrong with my pyjamas?"

"Oh nothing." His pyjamas was white sleeveless shirt with a slice of watermelon on, which had eyes and mouth and his pj shorts were red with white watermelons printed. Ignoring the fact he looked ridiculous in front of his girlfriend, he just slid under the blanket's and grabed Hiri's waist and pulled her back into him.

"Psh.." Hiri made a sound.

"Goodnight." He kissed her lips than her head.

"Goodnight Ren" she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth she had and falling to sleep, they both had long tomorrow to go and they knew it...


	15. Chapter 16: Good morning

**It's been a long time since I did a/n hasn't it. By the way, I just wanted to inform that I'll probably now only upload once in two weeks cause well... school is giving a lot of homework. arghhhhhhhhh!**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Hiri woke up to bright sunlight hitting her face, she tried to hide her self in unknown territory which was awfully nice, comfy and warm, so nice that she never wanted to wake up. But still she peaked open one of her eyes and looked up to be surprised. What?! what is he doing here? she mentally screamed but than suddenly all the flashback came and she blushed softly... She suddenly had the urge to feel his hair so she did and it felt so nice... his hair was so soft and silky well like silk thread, trying to escape her fingers, to this nice sensation Ren woke up and smirked which she didn't notice cause she was too busy thinking...

"Morning." He whispered against her neck and that startled her, she instantly blushed again...

"Since when are you awake?!" She screamed whispered.

"It's only us in the whole house in an unknown place." Ren huskily said looking into her tantalizing green eyes and with that she ran off to the bathroom. She instantly locked herself inside and leaned against the door breathing heavily, her heart felt like she just ran a marathon, her finger and lips trembling, but despise that she gathered herself... she took of her clothes and enter the warm bath she prepared a few minutes ago. Ahh the warm water worked so well... she was at peace that was until obviously Ren knocked the door.. once... twice... thrice...

"What!?" Hiri screamed waking up from her deep slumber still in the tub...

"You've been in there for more than hour now, look I am sorry if you're still mad and I made breakfast... I love you." Ren said leaning a hand on the toilet door, she was in there for quiet a long time and he was worried... okay he admits he went a bit to far with the joke but even he knew that it was time to get serious, they had to find jobs, if they want to continue living...

He stills remember dad 'Takumi' saying something about a small town nearby.. maybe they can try there... any way he prepared a simple breakfast of avocado toast and some fruit juice he doesn't really care about it, he was still waiting for Hiri in their room but now on the bed, setting his new phone up, since he knew his dad will try find him, so better change everything... in few minutes Hiri was out of the bathroom, her hair still wet but now in a light blue and green dress. The dress reached to her mid thigh with studed neck, not too much, not too little just perfect, just like _his_ Hiriko...

"What are you doing?" Ren asked walking towards her since she was struggling with the necklace, he gave her about a year or two ago.

"Pff, this necklace wouldn't close." She said still struggling...hands fumbling all over her neck... her damp hair on one side of head resting on her right shoulder... He came closer to her, moved her hands away, moving invisible hair touching her nape, feeling it he smirked when he heard Hiri's breath hitch... deciding not to tease her anymore, he extra slowly closed the necklace...

"There." Ren said, seemingly proud of his necklace closing skills..

"Thanks, can we get breakfast... I am hungry." Hiri said avoiding eye contact.

"Right after you give me a kiss as an award..." Ren said again smirking

"What the... you sick idiot!"

"Come on Hiri..." He said obviously joking well he did want a kiss but he would never force but out of no where he got a small peck on the lips.

"There, Happy! now lets go."She tried walking out but failed as Ren caught her wrist and yanked her to him so that she smashed his chest, he cupped her face and kissed her passionatly yet softest he ever kissed anyone... well this woman changed him so muvh that he didn't even relize... he went from bad boy wannabe to a person whose madly in love and has no idea whats going on... all he cared for was how she looked at him and no one else. Even of the world stood against him, but if hes her he would surely wouldn't care because all he cared about was what she thought of him...


	16. Chapter 17: sour always has sweetness

"Hey Hiri, you do know we need to get jobs, if we want to live alone.." Ren spoke while stroking Hiri's hair, who now was laying in his lap, eyes closed.

"Yea... we'll think about that later..." She lazily spoke, opening one of her eyes, looking at Ren who staring at her face. "Hey what are you looking at?" She asked after sometime later, now she was really uncomfortable with the stare.

"Nothing," He leaned into the sofa's back, but there was this frown on his head which had Hiri really confused as well as a bit worried. She suddenly sat up when Ren stopped stroking her hairs and sat beside him. "Hey Ren, babe what's wrong?"She asked sweetly this time putting her small hand in Ren's large one.

He said nothing but just gripped her hand tighter... "Ren" She now said in a threatening tone.

"It's just... well I am worried about our future and well..." He stopped, now Hiri was sure there was something wrong with him.

"Well what?" She gripped his hand even tighter unconsciously. She was really worried about what was going inside his head. He was taking about random things again, well she though so...

"Well you look like you don't care about us or our future." He said, his voiced drop dead low, it even gave her chills and made her mad...

"WHAT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT US!I am the one who compromised my everything for us! it was my luck that I finished the school other wise because of you I wouldn't be even finishing school!"She screamed, she really lost her temper, like ow dare him say that she wasn't the one who didn't care about their future, in fact she helped him, giving a house and taking him out of his shit family issues..

"Please Hiri, that's not what I meant..." Ren tried to explain, he really didn't wanted to say that she didn't care about them because she was the one who cared the most about them... but he just got frustrated, they were in this house for more than a week and Hiri didn't gave a damn about working, or education, he mentioned this topic more than tree times till now and she kept ignoring him every single time.

"NO, YOU DIDN'T? CAUSE TO ME IT SOUNDED PRETTY CLEAR!"

"Hiri please listen.." He was now begging he did really mess it up, but she just ignored him, stood up and start walking toward the stairs but before she even got to the door, Ren grabbed her arm and slammed her to the wall, and caged her between his body and the wall. His eyes were now a really dark grey color, "you are fucking wrong, I know you care about us more than I care about us!" He growled lowly though to Hiri's ear it sounded like a shout..

"But..." and she was shut by his hard lips, smashed on to her own, "you said... I don't care... that really hurted... me." she spoke between the kisses, while also trying to push him, though she was really weak against him, his kisses made her weak from her head to toe... however Ren didn't listen to her, there was like this beast that took over him. He started giving butterfly kisses all over her face and pecked her lips again and than proceed to her jaw and neck and than shoulders. He just couldn't get enough of her.

"Hiri" He growled between her neck and shoulder, Hiri moaned when he suddenly bit her over there and than proceded even further. **Yuck I can't believe I wrote that, and they ended up in the bed and it is night and right now the month in the story is mid october and I didn't forget about Hiri's brother he'll come later also check out my other story Darkneel. I'll also try to upload this weakend again**


	17. Chapter 18

"Hey Hiri, hurry up! We are going to miss our bus!" Ren called out from the front door. Currently there were going to the nearest town called Karuizawa. This town was fairly small, only ten minutes drive from their house, but because none of them could drive they were taking a bus from a bus stop five minute walk away from their house.

Hiri finally showed up, in a cute midnight blue dress, reaching to her knee. The top was hugging her body, the skirt flared out from the waist and below. She had blue flats, her long raven hair in a ponytail. She looked breathtaking, well at least to Ren, He looked at her from head to toe and offered her his hand which she gladly took.

They both walked out to the bus stop and almost instantly the bus was there, for the whole ten minutes ride none of them spoke a word instead hand in hand they watched the view going past them in a fast speed. Ren quietly laid his head on Hiri's shoulder, "You look wonderful today." He whispered, his eyes half closed, Hiri in response only squeezed his hand.

Hiri thought back to the day, day before yesterday, where he convinced her to go get a job. _"Hiri." Ren spoke gently stroking her hair._

 _"Hmm." she said her eyes closed, her face buried in Ren's bare chest. "You do know we have to get a job..." when she didn't answer he continued "... we have to make money, so we can move into a big city and start our new lives there, way better than this." He whispered in her hair, she lightly nodded her head._

 _"Go to sleep, I got us ticket for the bus for day after tomorrow, I placed them on the table yesterday..." she looked up a bit, just seeing him through her thick lashes, Ren nodded, kissed her forehead and gave himself into peace slumber, with his loved one in his arm, safe._

"This is the last stop!" The bus driver informed, this was there stop. They were standing in middle of the town. Hiri was going to try to get a job in kindergarten or maybe a primary school and Ren was trying as a teacher. With his brain Hiri doubted he wouldn't get a job.

They both were trying at school pretty close to each other and hopefully today they'll return home being full teacher. Both of their interviews went really well but they knew not to get their hopes up, so as well as trying for a teacher, they interviewed for employment in supermarket well at least Ren did.

* * *

 _"Find him!" A man in his fifties shouted. " I don't care where how or when. How dare him not obeying my orders" He again shouted to his guard._

 _"Master, we are trying our best, and it only been a week. Please calm down we'll find him eventually." The man annoyingly sighed and retired to the sofa. A maid returned to him with a glass of water and some medicines._

* * *

Later in the evening

"So how was your interview?" Hiri asked standing infront of a mirror, taking her earrings of as well as looking at him from the reflection.

"... It was amazing. How was yours?" He asked back now standing, placing his tie back in the drawer. Instead of waiting for her reply, he spoke again "I am going for a shower" and he walked in the bathroom however Hiri was just sitting on the bed, confused. She wondered what happened to him because he never walked out on her and this was for sure really unusual.

In the bathroom, Ren was just standing he had this really bad feeling nowadays, he somehow knew something will happen really soon and he wont be able to do anything about it but then again he thought about the moment when he felt something bad will happen and it happens so with this thought he stepped in the warm shower letting his thoughts drift away with the water to some deep corner of the world.

* * *

 _"Master, we found them." A butler spoke to his master who was currently sat on his chair, in his office._

 _"Oh really? where are they?" He demanded._

 _"Master, just outside Tokyo there is this small town, we still don't know there exact location but we'll find them." The butler sincerely bowed to his master and left the room, leaving his master to his thoughts to him._

 _Tora just sat there in his room, it wasn't like he hated his son or something because he really loved Ren but it was that he didn't want Ren to go through what he went through. Losing your loved one was the hardest thing in the world and because Ren was still a child, Tora doubted Hiriko was his true love, after all he was the Tora Igarashi son, the men known to capture and throw millions of woman heart until one finally caught his._

* * *

It's been a about a month since both Hiri and Ren starting living together, both really happy. Well what was there not to be happy about, both lives together, both got the jobs that always wanted even without graduating school the luck was pirly on there side. However Hiri has been feeling backache and all other kind of aches in her body, but she didn't want Ten to worry so she never told and this has been going on since almost two weeks.

"Baby you sure nothing's wrong?" Ren conversely asked, both were now sitting in the sofa well practically on Ren was Hiri was sitting in his lap, her head on his chest, shallow breaths and she was tired yet again only by going on half a mile run, normally she was able to five miles without breaking a sweat and now she was panting crazly even after five minutes of break.

"I think I need a check up you've been acting this the whole week.." Ren leans back on the sofa, Hiri immediately shouted no! Like she got shocked or something. "I'm baby I won't take you to the doctors but I am really concerned about you and your health." He said combing his fingers through her hair.

"I know but I'll be is winter I am probably ill because of the season change." She tried to reason.

Just on que there home door knocked "who could that be. No one knows we live here." Ren stood up. "Maybe my mom and dad but they would've gave me a call before they came." Girl said also walking to the door.

They both took a deep breath a nd opened the door what they saw in front of them was going to change there lives forever and could be the end of them...


	18. Chapter 19

_They both took a deep breath and opened the door what they saw in front of them was going to change there lives forever and could be the end of them_...

* * *

Ren, as soon as he opened the door stepped back in terror, pure terror. Hiri as well was scared to her death how did he find them. They were in middle of a forest it is impossible to find them, but this man, this old man found them. HOW!

"What Ren you are not going to invite your old man in. You left for a few months and your manner are already gone?" The so said man chuckled darkly. Ren stumbled back, opening the door a bit wider on the way. The man also known as Tora stepped in, his first step in their house was like both Ren's and Hiri's biggest nightmare coming true.

Behind Tora were his two trusty bodyguards and few other men's. Other six soon stepped in right after Tora and all went to the living room as well looking around without invitation say down.

"Go get me something to drink, I am old and this much traveling isn't good for me!" He ordered looking at Hiri, Hiri just stood there trembling like a leaf even with Ren supporting her. She was shook to get core she knew this was going to be the end of them and she still had something really important to tell him.

Hiri in slow small step walked down to the kitchen and pulled out some wine, while pouring the wine into the glass she didn't only wanted to give them wine but poison mixed with. But she knew she couldn't do that, it was stupid thought. Tear drops slowly falling her eyes she picked up the tray and started making her way back to the living room where Ren, his father and other guard were now sitting.

The first thing she saw in the room was Ren's tearful gray eyes. These eyes which no longer had any light in them. She knew his father also known as Tora had said it rather ordered him to leave her. Forever.

* * *

"You are coming back with me." Tora ordered his son. His eyes looking bright yellow almost red from the anger.

"No." Was rens only answer.

"How dare you! I am ordering you to come back with me this instant or else!" Tora warned. Tora really didn't wanted to this but he knew what was best for his son and he was no kind person to sweet talk he only sweet talked when chiyo was here in the world but after she's was gone he saw no point in being nice. Now no one will scream and shout at him for not being caring or kind he can live like he lived once before he met Chiyo.

"Or else what! You are going to kill me. Okay to ahead and kill me I don't care!" He shouted.

"No I am not going to kill you I am going to kill that little pathetic shit who is living with you." He said perfectly calm not affected by Rens words at all.

"Father, you are not going to touch her."Ren warned but Tora being Tora didn't even flinch from his threat.

"Oh yes? If you want her to live you are going to quietly come with me and never meet her. Ever again. So you understand me?!" Ren knew he couldn't argue with his father he knew his father is a man of his words and would not be slight bother from killing Hiri. Just on the que Hiri walked back in the room her eyes looking lifeless just like his eyes but swimming in tears. Both looked at each other for a split second and soon broke the contact.

"Hiri I am going with father. This is over between us. We are no longer us it done we are finished damn it. FINISHED!" Ren shouted frustrated tears streaming down his beautiful Gray orbs, his hand slammed down on the table. Hiri who was previously standing by the door, ran to him. Hugged him tightly, she couldn't let this happen, no she can't especially not now. She yet something so important to tell him, she can't let him go.

"I know you don't mean that." She whispered in his chest. "Please. Please I can't loose us. I have to tell you something."

"What is this nonsense going on!" Tora shouted separating Ren from Hiri and this was the biggest break to their hearts. "Ren we are leaving. NOW!" he said his man dragging Ren behind him. Hiri who the men previously hugging Ren like her life depended on it was now broken sitting on the floor, it really did break Ren's heart to see her like this but he knew this was for the best for her. This was the least he could do after Hiriko gave her love and her life to him all he could do in return was give her life back to her. But little did he know Ren was Hiri's life, her world and her everything she couldn't bear to lose him not now, not ever. So she knew she had to do something.

"Ren listen!" Hiri shouted, standing up finding the courage to finally tell him the thing she wanted to tell him from last week. Ren was thankful that she called he wanted to hear her confident voice last time before he left her for rest of his life. Tora shocked, why did she sound the same as her mother, oh yes because she was her daughter. He smirked at that thought, oh how much fun Misaki was, he was sure Hiriko would be double the fun after all she was Usui and Misaki together. "Mr Igarashi I don't care what you do I am not letting Ren go."

Tora chuckled loudly and darkly, sending shivers down everyone's spines. She was just to much fun, easy to see what Ren saw in her. "Oh really? What are you going to do." And he really didn't knew what was coming for him he was going to be surprised.

She walked closer to him until she was nearly an inch away from him and whispered "I am pregnant." Ren and Tora stood there shell shocked, Ren's thoughts haywire. What, how did this happen, this wasn't possible. They are only nineteen, they can't have a child. It's not possible. "And how can I tell if there is a fetus in you, it's Rens? You have no proof. You are probably just like your mother going to schools wearing small, shameless maid costumes." He laughed and but soon received a hard slap across his left cheek. Oh this girl was just too much fun, Tora's bodyguard walked towards her and grabbed her by the hair, Ren who was first quietly standing there, started to shout and scream.

"Let her go, you filthy person, you are not worth of being called my father. I don't know what my mum saw in you. You are worthless and filthy. I hate you!" Ren shouted still struggling, now Hiri was in grip of another men, who was pulling her hair, calling her things.


	19. Chapter 20

**HI people! Sorry for the long wait but I am back :p**

 **Thanks so much to all the reviewers _Lyoshiiro_ thanks for telling me the last chapter didn't made sense, I tried hardest to re-write it and make it better. A guest some time ago asked me to bring back Hiri's brother so you will be seeing him in this chapters and lots of shocking things in this chapter. Anyone want me to write something feel free to pm me, I'll try hardest to make that chapter happened and any requests, I am listening. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review, favourite and follow, I nearly got 10k read, so close I can't believe it. Thank you so much.**

 **Ren pov**

What could be a worse situation than this, my Hiri is getting beaten up, in this condition and I can't do anything about it. I really want to kill someone! They better let go of Hiri. Right. Now.

"LEAVE ME!" I roared, pulling myself up. Going into my self defence mode. I better protect Hiri. If those bastard do anything to my Hiri, I will not hesitate on killing them. "I said let go of me!" and this time they surprisingly did. I ran towards Hiri who now was thrown on the floor.

"Hiri, babe are you okay?" I asked picking her head and placing it in my lap. "Hiri talk to me." Her face looked pale. Her pinkish red lips now looked almost blue, her full of life emerald eyes looked dead. What is going on! This can't be happening, she is way too young. She can't be dieing on me. They only threw her, She is stronger than this. I know she is!

"LOOK What have you done to her!?" Tears leaking out, I screamed at my father and he just stood there, smirking. I stood up, oh was I furious. "How DARE you!?" I grabbed his collar and screamed on his face. "How fucking dare you! Call the ambulance right now!" I again screamed, no this can't be happening.

"I said call the ambulance!" But he stood there, still smirking but now he finally spoke something.

"One condition, you are coming back with me and forgetting this woman. We will drop her off to the hospital and you are going to America." Oh that grin, how much I want to take that grin of his face. But do I have a choice, I have to do what he says or he'll leave my poor Hiri, here. Dying.

"Fine, I'll come. But please get her to hospital." I accepted defeat. The tears still evident there. I held Hiri's hand and whispered 'I love you Hiriko Usui and this is for your own good. Please forgive me and forget me.' I whispered into her hand and then lightly kissed her there.

So this is good bye huh? So this is how short our meeting was? I saw an ambulance pull in front of our house and there was this another car, looked kind of like Mr Usui's car. The doctors, Mr Usui and Misaki-san rushed in the home, as soon as the doctor saw Hiriko they got her in the ambulance immediately all the while I chanted sorry's to Misaki-san and Mr usui , not like it was going to make a difference. Misaki-san went in the ambulance with Hiri and I was left standing there, tears dancing in my eyes.

Mr Usui walked up to. There he stood in front of me, raised his right hand and... SLAP! Right across my face. Guess I deserved that, didn't I? "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with my daughter." He mumbled in sadness. "I should've NEVER trusted you!" he shouted emphasizing on the word 'never'. There was tears swimming in his eyes. I know I hurt him badly and I might never be able to get his trust back. But thats not the thing I am worried about. I am worried Hiri and... and that fetus. "Please Sir. Please." I didn't knew what I was pleasing for. Was it a please of Usui forgiving him. A please of Hiri's family letting him see Hiri again. He didn't know.

Father was still standing there, grinning. But there was this tinge of sadness in his eyes. Or maybe I am hallucinating, though if he is a human being with a heart he should feel sorry. Sorry for that poor girl, who didn't do anything to him. Instead helped his son get a better, happier life. Nope but this person, so called my father is not a human. He is a monster. Monster!

Mr Usui now walked out of the room, leaving me and my father alone. No one else was there but both of us. "Are you happy now?" I questioned him. My voice just above a whisper. He didn't answer. "I asked are you happy now!" This time I screamed. I couldn't bear it anymore. Only if mom was here nothing like this would have ever happened. If she was here I would be living in peace with Hiri.

 **Normal pov**

"You are moving to America for your studies." Tora finally spoke. Instead of waiting for Rens' answer he left the house too, knowing Ren would come to him. Before he closed the door he said something again which completely shattered his heart "And you are not going to see her forever." Ren knew Tora was the men of his words. He knew he wouldn't be able to see his Hiriko again nor his child. He screamed and shouted in the empty house. knocking things over. Punching the walls. Smashing the mirrors. That house was left to nothing. He destroyed all their memories with the house. He couldn't stand it here anymore, he had to leave. Now.

As soon as he was out of the gates there he saw his father leaning on one of his cars, what looked liked he was waiting for Ren. "You finally decided to show up. It's nearly night. Get in." and without a word Re got in. He gave up. He would let his father run his life now.

* * *

The next day, Ren was again back in his room, packing his bag. "Young master, do you need any help?" A maid knocked on his door.

"Leave me alone!" Ren was not in the mood. Well who would be. When the day before you see the love of your life almost dying and you had to leave her. I am pretty sure anyone would be furious if they were in his situation. Today by twelve 'clock he was going to leave Japan forever. Not only that but he was going to leave his life and heart here too, with his Hiri.

* * *

 **In the hospital**

"Doctor, how is she?" Takumi questioned as soon as the doctor was out of the ICU.

"She is better now. We are still keeping her in the ICU since she still needs critical care. Do you mind answering a few questions and filling out some forms?" Dr Yuki informed Usui, she knew he was worried but she yet to know if he knew his daughter was pregnant and how critical her condition was.

"Sure, I'll just inform my wife." Usui ran to Misaki, who was sitting on one of those plastic hospital chair. He ran to her and sat on his knees to be the same height as her her. He then held her hand in his and wiped her tears. "Misa... you should go home and rest. I am sure Hiri would be hurt if she saw you like this and call Jun, tell him to come as fast as he can." By now Misaki was feeling a little bit better, she knew she had to get some rest.

"Okay, I'll come back this afternoon. Bye" She stood up and Usui gave her little peck on the cheek, saying goodbye. Takumi then walked straight to Dr Yuki's office and knocked on her door.

"Come in." He heard a voice and went inside the room. It was fully white room with bunch of health posters stuck on the wall, Dr Yuki's eyes were glued to the screen of her computer. "Have a seat." She finally looked up, indicating Usui to sit in a sit in front of her desk. " I am really hoping you know the news I am going to give you."

"What is it Dr. Is it something to worry about." Usui's face was all frighten and tensed.

"No it's not worrying now, but it would be better if you call Hiriko's husband." The Dr asked, Usui's eyes were furious.

"She is not married." He growled, he already knew where this was going.

"Oh... umm I am sorry." Her face looked really embarrassed "Today's teenagers." She tried to laugh it off but obviously it didn't work, so she went to being professional again. "Well, as I am sure you already guessed, your daughter is pregnant. She is pregnant for two weeks now, her child is still unstable but out of danger. I really do hope you wont be angry at her, especially not now since her brain looks like she is suffering from depression, which really bad for her and her health. So please take extra care of her."

"Thank you doctor." Usui's face didn't show any emotions. Usui then walked out of the doctor office and went to sit on the benches'. As soon as he sat down, his phone rang, he picked it up and saw the person who was calling him was Jun. "Hey dad how's Hiri?" His voice was full of concern and worry for her younger sister.

"She's doing better, but she is still kept in ICU."

"... I'll be there in two hours, by five." He said barely audible but Usui heard his son and knew what he was going through because he was going through the same thing.

"Okay." and the call was cut.

 **xxxxxxx**

"Hey Mina..." Jun called out to his girlfriend who was living with him. He even proposed to her but didn't got married because all of the drama going on in his family. With Hiri and Ren. His dad finding his old enemy.

"Yea?" Mina said coming out of their room brushing her dark blonde locks.

"I need to go to Tokyo for few days." He knew she wouldn't have any problem with that but he also knew the question which was coming his way.

"Why?"

"Ummm..." Jun started thinking where he should begin.

"You don't have to tell me." She spoke almost panicky.

"No no it not that. I was just thinking where I should begin. Why don't you come here." He said patting his lap. She blushed lightly. He smirked. "So you know about how my little sister, Hiri, had to go away from our home because of her boyfriend?" Mina just nodded, her big blue eyes focused on his face. "Well so that boy's father found out where they were..." and so on Jun told her the whole story of what happened and poor Mina was just sitting mouth wide open in shock.

"oh... umm... would it be okay if I go with you?" She asked shyly. Jun was enthusiastic about this. His parents would finally meet his fiance, but he didn't want to tell them this now. Not when all _this_ was going on.

"Of course, my little fiance can go with me." He laughed and she lightly hit him on his chest. "But I don't want to tell them we are engaged. Yet." He whispered in her year. And she easily understood why, after all when you are together for ten years you can learn to understand unspoken words of each other.


	20. Chapter 20:

Hiri POV

I woke up with my head throbbing with pain, my throat dried like a desert, it was even hurting to breathe. "Water." I whispered with all my strength. No one's here, all that surrounded me is white walls and strong smell of hospital. I looked to my right and there was a glass of water sitting there on the side table. I picked up the glass, weakly, my hands shaking and gulped the whole thing in one sip. As soon as my throat wasn't killing me anymore, I remembered. My baby, my hand shot towards my stomach, for some reason I knew my baby was fine. Motherly instincts my mind said.

Suddenly, the door creaked opened light illuminating from the small crack while a blonde head popped in. Dad. Does he know? How would I tell him? Where is Ren? All this questions appeared in my brain as I saw my dad.

"Oh Hiriko, you are awake!" He rushed towards me, giving me a bone crushing hug. I am so glad he's here but where is Ren, is he safe? I looked at my dad, questioning him with my eyes.

"He's gone." My heart just crumbled the moment he said that, little by little crushing. A lone tear fell out of my eye. He doesn't want me. He doesn't want our baby. His baby. What am I going to do?

In matter of moments, my mum, brother and some other girl I never saw in my life were beside me. All looking at me with sympathy. Jun ran to me, hugged me like there was no tomorrow. Guess he knows too. He kissed my head and then hugged me again. I am really glad he's here.

"I missed you." He tells me.

"I missed you too, Jun, mum, dad. A lot. I am so sorry." and I totally broke down. Tears streaming down my face. Everyone just hugged me.

A doctor walked in "Hello Hiriko, I am your doctor, Yuki. I am just going to check somethings and then we can discuss when you can get discharged." The doctor came towards me and just checked my blood pressure and heart beat. He wrote somethings down on his clipboard. "Okay you look a lot better, how do you feel."

"Umm… okay I guess." I told him, right now I wasn't really feeling anything anymore. All feeling has just seemed to be gone. I was sitting there emotionless, while everyone left me to rest. The doctor said something to my family and mum and dad gave me kiss on my head and left, closing the light on there way out.

I couldn't sleep, I tried. Believe me I did. But I just couldn't sleep. My mind clouded by thoughts of Ren. What was he doing? Where is he? Is he okay? Will I ever see him again. Am I going to keep this baby? I mean I'm not even twenty yet. How am I going to raise a kid. Another life, myself. It's a responsibility I don't want currently. _I am sorry baby_. I thought.

The girl earlier on, the girl who came in with Jun, was back in my room. She slowly poked her head in the room, probably to check if I was awake or asleep. When she saw me sitting, she smiled towards me, not a sympathetic smile but a genuine smile, telling me it's going to be _okay_. I am so glad she doesn't feel sorry for me but who is she?

She nodded to someone outside and my brother came in with her, their hands holding each others tightly. I remember once that was me and Ren. We are so young yet I feel like I lived through everything. I grew up too fast.

"Hey Hiri." Jun broke the endless train of my thoughts. I looked up to him, he was sitting on the chair beside my bed while the girl was sitting on edge of my bed. "I want you to meet someone." He said grinning like an idiot. "This is Mina, my fiance." He sheepishly said. I was totally shocked, I knew he had a girlfriend but he proposed. PROPOSED. Freaking proposed. My. MY big brother went on his knees and begged someone to marry him.

I smiled from ear to ear, I am so happy for him. Oh she's so pretty with her blue eyes, she's tall and looks like she could easily be a model. I launched towards him and Mina and tightly embraced them. "Oh I am so happy for you two. Oh I am so happy!" I squealed. This is the happiest I have been in last few days. "When is the wedding?" I eagerly asked and Jun just coughed while Mina blushed. I gathered Mina is really shy, she doesn't talk much. "Does mum and dad know?" I question my eyebrows quirking weirdly. They both nod, yeeeyy my big brother is going to get married, I can't wait. In that moment I forget everything, my pregnancy, Ren not being here, me being in a hospital. Everything.

"I am honestly so happy!" At that exact moment the dreaded doc walked in and 'requested' more like ordered for Jun and Mina to leave.

"Hi Hiriko, I hope you know what is your situation." He say getting straight to the point, instead of waiting for my answer he continues "You are pregnant. It's a really critical pregnancy, you were kicked in the stomach. Is that correct." I nod. "Due to that, you might face some problems, if anything feels wrong just give me a call. Currently you are two to three week pregnant. Do you know who the father is?" Well no way I know the father, I just slept with so many people didn't I. Obviously I know who the father of my child is. My child, that's sound so weird, I never thought I would say this. At least not this soon.

"Yes, I do know who the father is." I say looking him in the eye. "Then I suggest you two should plan what are you going to do." I again just nod, if only he knew. "I am going to appoint you to another doctor, she will know better in what to do. I checked everything and as long as you promise to rest much as possible, you can be discharged by tomorrow." I again nod, it's nine already, so just twelve more hours and I would be out. Can't wait. The doctor walked out giving me some medicine saying it will help. Help, what does he mean by that. I just chuck the medicine down my throat and drank some water. Soon my eyes were feeling droopy and my mind numb. I closed my eyes, giving in to much needed slumber.

I woke up the next day. Mum sitting there, looking like she was in deep thought. I slept like a baby, guess that medicine did really help. "Hey mum." She looked up.

"Hey darling" I could hear the disappointment in her voice. Obviously she would be disappointed, her teenage daughter just got impregnated by a boy who isn't even here.

"Mum….. where is he." She knew who I was talking about.

"America. Igarashi made him leave you. He had no choice, you have to understand that. He loves you. I know he will come back. _One day_." She whispered the last part but I still heard it. I want to see him, know what he's doing. I really hope what my mom says is true…..

* * *

 **I know I haven't uploaded in like seven months but I promise to upload regularly, every thursday and sunday thats a promise. I got like ten to twelve chapters left and then the story is done. Thank you to everyone who still read my shitty fanfic, and i am sorry for not uploading. But! I promise I will upload regularly.**

 **Ok, I need opinions, should Hiri keep the baby?**

 **When should Ren and Hiri meet again. Few months or after like ten years.**

 **Would she have the baby?**

 **Do you want a happy ending or a dramatically sad but happy ending?**

 **Please tell me your thoughts.**

 **And What are your opinions about Jun and Mina, where should they get married.**

 **Now you are going to pick an ending and just snip of a scene which will take place in few chapters:**

 _"Chiyo, is that you." Tora ran towards the park, he was so sure he saw his beloved wife Chiyo there. "Yes Tora it's me" Tora heard a soft voice behind him, he turned at the light of flash, he saw her. His Chiyo, she had few wrinkles, her hair were turning white but her oh so grey eyes were the same..._

 **yes Chiyo will be back but that doesn't mean a happy ending for HirixRen or does it.**


	21. Chapter 21

Ren POV (Takes place in same day as Hiri's chapter)

I am leaving today. Leaving everything I ever cared about behind me. I don't want to leave. The maids packed everything and even delivered to my father's private jet. I will be attending some universty there, learning about business so I can one day take over father's business.

"Master, it's time to leave." One of the butlers told me quietly.

"Thank you, I'll be there in a moment." I told him. I picked up a picture of me and Hiri. Picture which was taken on the first date. She looked so beautiful that day, when I saw her in that dress, my breath stopped. She was the most beautiful person I ever saw. I chuckle as I remember how I try to play cool saying " _you look beautiful"._ I wish to go back to that day and take all my worries away.

She's so happy, I again look at the picture, seeing how her emerald eyes were filled with happiness and mischief. That smile never leaving face. But that day, when I saw her laying. Laying on the cold floor looking so lifeless. Oh how I wish, I could go back in time. I should've never met her, she didn't deserve this much sadness in her life. She deserved all the happiness in the world and not to be stuck with teen pregnancy while I am not even there,

Pregnant. She is pregnant. She's only eighteen, I am only eighteen and I am going to another side of the world. Leaving her alone. I hope she have the baby, I would want to see my baby one day. My baby. What would she name him or her? Would I have a son or daughter? Personally I would like a daughter. One who looks most like Hiri but also like me. She would be beautiful.

I hear another shout and I run downstairs, rushing down into the limo waiting for me. As soon as I get in the limo starts driving. I didn't want this lavish life, I wanted a simple and life full of love. I am so glad I got to experience that. Even if it was for small moment, my best moments in life were with Hiri. And now without her, my life is full of darkness, i don't remember the last I smiled.

We soon in twenty minutes arrive at the airport where the jet is. A hostess walked up to me and guide me in the plane. Her skirt too short, her button bursting from how big her boobs were, I almost wanted gag. She caked so much makeup on to her face and oh God how tall are her heels, seven inches?

She cling onto my arm while showing me around the jet and lastly I was at the place where I was to be seated. I sighed, finally some peace and quiet. I heard the voice on the speaker of what I assumed was the pilot teeling to "Buckle up." and so I did.

Throughout the whole ride, I slept. I dreamed of me being with Hiri and our baby. She was so small, so fragile. She had eyes of Hiri but my blonde hair, she was the most beautiful baby I ever saw in my life. I saw myself and Hiri grinning at the baby like idiots, a smile that reached our eyes and our baby giving us a smile of her own. I smiled, my only wish is for that dream to come true, me, Hiri and our little baby living together.

"Sir, we are landing. Please allow me to put your seatbelt on." The hostess from told me, she was coming closer to me, batting her eyelashes, she dragged one of her witchy nails down my chest dragging her finger down. I grabbed her hand threw it away.

"I can do it myself." I spat, that woman just scoffed and left, I did my belt and in a few minutes we were landed. I was in Florida, one of the biggest universities in America is here. I would be enrolled in University of Central Florida, I had an apartment nearby. My driver drove me to my apartment complex, my apartment was at the top floor '25'. My stuff was already delivered here. I went up in the elevator with a 'ding' the door opened and I was on my floor. I opened the door '178' and went in.

The floor was marble and all the door same, wood with gold knobs. There were two doors to my left and one to my right. The first door led to the main bedroom and the second to a toilet. The door on right led to living room where a kitchen, tv and other things like that were. The toilet like the whole house was marble floor and walls, a big tub and small corner shower, filled with all necessary needs. The bedroom however was different, the carpet was gray, with walls in green hue shade. A king size bed placed in the middle and side table on both sides. A cupboard placed in another corner while a study table sat against the wall. There was a lamp there with a pamphlet of the Uni. The living room had a 57' inch tv and a white leather sofa in front and a coffee table. The kitchen was full of normal things we need and that's it.

It was already night, but cause I am jet lagged, I am not sleepy at all. So the whole night, I spent looking over the university online and some other things places. I left my apartment around two in the morning or night I was outside. I changed from my previous attire to a grey hoodie, some converses and jeans. My hair still mess because i know how much Hiri loves those hair.

I just walked and walked for hours until I ended up on this beach the sun was rising now. The sky filled with orange and yellow colours slowly bleeding everywhere. I yawned, oh it's time for me to sleep. I made my way back and tucked myself in bed not bothering to change. The university would start in a week giving me plenty of time to get settled in and everything.

I wonder what Hiri is doing.

* * *

 **SO this was the 21 chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it, please review and tell me your honest opinions.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay so myself I got confused with ages so I'll clarify everyones age:**

 **Ren: 20 Usui and Misaki: late 40's**

 **Hiri:19 Jun (Hiri brother) and Mina (His fiance): around 25**

 **Tora: Early 50's**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

One week later. Hiri Pov

It's been a week, I was discharged the next day from the hospital. Mum and dad didn't mention about my pregnancy even once, but whenever they looked at me, I could see the hint of disappointment in their eyes. _Obviously they would be disappointed, their nineteen year old daughter got herself pregnant and the father is nowhere to be seen_ , the inner me sarcastically said. I knew it was the truth but I also know Ren didn't left me without a reason, his father, that monster must've made him.

"Yo, you want something to eat?" Jun said poking his head through my room door.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." I got up from my bed and changed from my pyjamas to a simple green t-shirt and jeans. I put my hair in a ponytail like always and went downstairs. When I reached there, everyone was whispering but as soon as they saw me, they went quiet and smiled at me.

"Ok mum, dad, Jun, Mina what's going on. You guys are scaring me. Are you…. going to kick me out?" I ask hesitantly. Oh please don't let be true. Please God they are the only people in the world I have.

"Of course not, do you think we are some kind of monster." My dad spoke out. Oh thank God. I let out a big sigh of relief, they are not kicking me out. "But…" Obviously a 'but'.

"But what…?"

"We all have to discuss about something." Mum said looking towards my stomach. Okayyy we are going to have a conversation me, my parents, my brother and his fiance. Not awkward at all.

 **Nobody's pov in Tora's mansion**

Tora, like every other morning woke up and was on his way out to his office. But since last few days, he's been feeling weird. Like someone was following him, but he just ignored it, thinking it would be paparazzi like usual. But there was a feeling in the pit of stomach making his head hurt.

What was going on?

He got in his car and ordered his driver to take him to his beloved wife's grave, making a stop on the flower shop. He picked out her favourite flowers, Jasmines, and walked the rest way to the graveyard which wasn't far away.

Under a sakura tree laid a single grave, his wife's grave. He ran hand on top of the writing on tomb. Silent tears falling down.

 **Here lies**

 **Chiyo Sakurai Igarashi**

 **An amazing mother**

 **An amazing wife and daughter**

 **May you rest in peace**

How long has it been since he last visited her grave, five years? Six years? He couldn't remember but the truth is he remember even the date and the time he last visited her.

"It's been ten years Chiyo. You said you'll be back in a few minutes. Where are you!? CHIYO! Where are you?" He hopelessly cried on her grave, tear after tear. His hands bleeding for punching the stone lying nearby.

"Chiyo, come back, my love. You know what kind of monster I became since you left me. I…. I made our one and only son leave a person who he loved. You know how much I love you. But you left me and for that I will never forgive you. But… but can you please forgive me. I can't control myself anymore, I didn't mean for Ren to leave her. I meant for them to live together, happily. And she was going to have a baby… that would've destroyed them just like a damn unborn child destroyed us. I was… just looking out for him. Like a good father. Yes. A good father. That's what I am. Aren't I. Damn it Chiyo, answer me when I ask you a question! Answer me….."

Tora laid there, beside her grave. The tears never stopping.

He got up after a few minutes, maybe a few hours, he didn't know and aimlessly walked. He walked and walked, not knowing where he was going on. The sun was setting at this point, his feet leading him to a park. The park where many memories of his happy days lies. The good memories.

The swing still standing there, but now rusty and old. Not like it once was. Just like him old and rusty, not loved and cared like once he did and was. He sat on one of the swings and stared into the space, the breeze oh ever so softly passing by him, leaving a calm aura around.

A strong whiz of wind caused him to look away from the millions of stars. There stood a woman, in a white beautiful dress, flowing with the wind. Her frail and weak arms showing. Her light, silky skin visible. There was wrinkles on her face but her eyes stood out. Those gray eyes, that haunted his worst nightmare and most beautiful dreams, staring at him. Was he dreaming? Or is that who he really thinks it is.

"Chiyo… is that you?" Tora ran where he saw her standing but no one was there. He was so sure she was just there. Like a madman, his neck stirring from on position to the other. His body leading him to spin, still looking for the only person he loved in this cruel world.

She was just here, where is she. "Chiyo, where are you?"

"I am here, Tora." A laughter came from behind and when he looked no one was there.

"Chiyo, darling, don't play games with me." Suddenly, he felt two hands, covering his eyes. He grabbed those two weak hands and turned around.

It was her. Chiyo. She was alive. Alive and breathing.

He hugged her like there was no tomorrow. He cried in the crook of her neck. He kissed her like she was going to disappear any moment.

He gazed her like she was the most precious jewel in the world. The love that filled his eyes made him look like a complete different person.

"Where is Ren?" She asked, oh how he missed that sweet mellow voice. In that moment he knew he made the biggest mistake. How would he explain where their son is. The son she left in care for him.

"He is… not here."

"Tora, I know everything. And I forgive you because I love you." She whispered and kissed his closed eyes.

"I love you too, more than anything in the world."

"Than promise me one thing."

"Anything, love." He promised his hand on top where her heart would be. But he didn't feel any heart beat. And like other things he didn't pay any attention to it.

"You will be happy. You will love Ren. You will take care of him and listen to him, keep him happy." Tora could only nod, drinking in her feature, watching her still plum lips moving as she talked. He felt like a teenager again.

"I promise."

"Thank you Tora, I love you. But I have to leave now. But it's a promise, we will see each other again." she said once again kissing him.

"Wa.." But before he could finish, she disappeared. She wasn't here. He wasn't there. Someone was calling out his name, but it wasn't her so it doesn't matter.

"Sir wake up please." A guard hopelessly called out to his boss who was lying lifelessly beside his wife's grave. He knew everything, his boss story and felt truly sorry for him. And now the same but worse was happening to his own bosses son and his boss was the cause of it.

The guard called some other guards who helped him, taking their boss home and helping him on his bed.

Ren Pov

I have to study, I have to take over the company. I have to gain fathers trust and then I can be with my Hiri and our child. I am eager to know is it a she or a he. I've just been here for three months and was already on top of everything. If I kept this up, I would graduate in no time and will take over the company.

But for tonight, I can't. A guy who once listened to me. Yes, I was drunk but he wasn't he listened to me and understood me. That was when I was new to the campus. He helped me through a lot of stuff here. Luke's a good man. And that good man was throwing a party tonight. I am not a big party person but tonight I decided to let loose. I can't do anything, I can't help Hiri. So why not enjoy while I can.

I dressed in black skinny jeans and blue shirt that showed my muscles. I grabbed my shoes and hopped into my black sports car that dad gave me with the apartment. Luke lived near a beach, living in Florida has it's perks such as amazing beaches. Lots of people were there. And since being private beach no one can complain. Booze everywhere. People dancing, girls in bikinis, boys in swimming trunks.

People making out by stones, some even ahead than that. Music blasting, well I am not complaining, the louder the better. I went up to luke.

"Yo man, this. Is. Sick!" I shouted over the loud music.

"I know right." His blonde hair flowing with wind while you could tell how drunk he was by looking into bright blue eyes. "Here" he shoved a red cup full with some liquid. I just shrugged and chugged it down without thinking.

"Woah calm down there." I just ignored him and went looking around. I met some other people from my campus and we just drunk and talked the whole night. No interruption.

* * *

 **Sorry for posting so late but in few minutes all chapters would be out since I finished this story. Finally I know right.**

 **But the feels though. OMG please tell me it made you cry. I know I am weird. But please tell me your honest opinions. And I am sorry that I gave false hope that Chiyo was alive, I really did want her to be but what would be the explanation?!**

 **Sorry _808alphaCJ_ that the chapter was short and hope you like this one.**

 _ **Lyoshiiro**_ **Thank you, your reviews always make my day, I really hope you liked this and the next few chapters. And I know the description pf the apartment seemed broken but I might edit it. But I really hope you like this one.**


	23. Chapter 23

Hiri pov

I was on my fourth month now, no more morning sickness but real bad cravings. Sometimes I would wake up in middle of the night craving the weirdest things and obviously I couldn't wake up my parents and ask them to get it. And today, at middle of the night I was having a craving. But me being the lazy ass told my baby that I can't get it and with some, actually a lot of difficulty tried to sleep again.

The next few months weren't that easy. Yes, it was memorable time but I really wished Ren was here with me, sharing these precious moments with our unborn baby. But he wasn't. It has been eight months and my due date was in few weeks. My stomach was big but not as big as it should've been. I was obviously concerned but the doctor said it was normal especially for first pregnancy.

I know I already said this but I really wish Ren was here with me. There were moments I was so scared. Without him what was going to happen to us. I know I could easily provide for us both but I will need his help and a lot of it.

With some help of mum and dad, I found me and my baby girl, yes I found out the gender few months ago, a apartment not too far away from mum and dad's house. I also got a few jobs and after my princess is born, with support of my mum, I will start working and provide for both of us.

Right now I was shopping with mum in a quite big shopping center. I already bought a crib and push chair and also some clothes but still had to make the nursery. Apparently Jun and dad were going to surprise me with the nursery. I also yet to have to pick a name for my baby but I was thinking like Aiko or Erika but not sure really.

"Hey mum how's this?" I asked holding up a really pretty baby blue dress. It was so adorable especially with the little headband it came with.

"It's beautiful Hiri. You should definitely get this…" Mum in last few months was really supportive it was like she really understood me. I love her so much.

"I think we should go now." I suggested looking at tonnes of bags in both mine and moms hand. She following my gazed chuckled softly and nodded.

Back at my apartment, dad said the nursery was done. It was surprise honestly especially since they started a week ago.

"Really!" I screamed and ran to the room, dropping all the bags at the entrance of the house. It was a light mint green colours with the crib in one corner. Cartoon sticker all over the room also along with a chest draw and lots of other things. "I love it. Thank you daddy." I pecked his cheek.

"Anything for my princesses."

At that moment I had the worst contraction I ever had and felt something wet trickling down my leg. "Ahhh!" I screamed and Jun came and picked me up. Guess I am having my princess come early, she really did like her room didn't she. They rushed me into the hospital and everything came a blur from the pain. Doctors and nurses were running around like there has been a terrorist attack or something. Some yelling me to push. I don't know how long it has been. I think it has been three hours or maybe five. I don't really know.

But then I heard the most beautiful voice in the world. My princess is here. My Aiko is here with me. Through the hardest time when I was missing Ren, she was here with me, reminding me her mummy was never alone.

"Congrats sis!" I heard Jun coming in.

"Thanks J" there were tears in my eyes, I really wished _he_ was here, with me, to see our baby coming into the world. Oh she's so beautiful. She has my hair colour and small button nose. Her lips pink just like her chubby little cheeks. She opened her eyes and I gasped. Her eye colour were a mix of both mine and his. She had emerald eyes with flakes of gray all around. They were the most beautiful eyes, I ever seen in my life

"She's beautiful." Mum and dad said at the same time, their eyes coated by layer of tear. She really was beautiful and my whole world. I already loved her more than my own world.

Ren pov

Hiri's due date is coming and dad wouldn't allow me to go. He wouldn't allow me to go see my own child. My flesh and blood. What kind of father is he! I really hate him. At least let me go and see my baby.

"Father please let me ago, it has been nine months. My baby is probably came to this world. Please let me go and see her." I begged him and what did he do. He hanged up on me.

He's a joke on the name of father. I hate him so much.

I will work really hard and I will see them. I don't care if the world stopes. I will go and see my Hiri and our child. Oh I can't imagine how hard it would've been on her. To carry a child with barely any support. I loved this baby so much, even if I never seen them.

Tora

I really wanted him to go see his family and after encountering Chiyo but I didn't know why I couldn't. I felt to sadden when I heard him beg, he shouldn't have to beg to go see his own child. _I really was a cruel person, wasn't I? Chiyo please help me._

That moment I received a call, it was my butler. "What is it?"

 _"Sir, Hiriko Usui went into labour early and has given birth."_

 _"_ What is the gender?"

 _"It's a girl, sir."_

I hang up that moment. My poor son still doesn't know that he has baby girl, my butler also took some pictures, how did he do it was beyond me but she was so beautiful and she also had speck of eye colour like my Chiyo. This girl is really a beauty.


	24. epilogue

Three year later.

A three year old girl with short black hair and emerald and gray eyes was running in a park. She showed pure happiness in her eyes, her laughter filled the whole park and a woman who couldn't be any older than twenty-two was chasing the girl with the similar smile. A smile which reached her eyes.

Them two were the most beautiful people _he_ has ever seen. She reminded him so much of _her_. The girl he fell in love with five years ago, the girl he never wanted to let go off. The girl he betrayed. _Her_ emerald eyes reminded him of _her_.

A young, handsome and rich men was looking at the park from his black sleek lamborghini. He was clad in white dress shirt and some faded jeans. He wore a single ring in his thumb and his blonde hair messily lay on his forehead. His arm moved to push his hair back, all the muscle on his arm moving separately, showing the great defination of his build body.

 _'Could it actually be them'_ He thought, unsure of his own thoughts. But how, _he_ was in Italy and they still lived in Japan the last he checked. He wanted to meet them a few months ago after his father's death, but couldn't. The nerves got the best of him. But he made an oath that he will go and see them.

And look where faith had led them. He was watching _her_. He was so sure it was her. It had to be _her_. She wore jeans with off shoulder blue top. _Her_ hair now really short, but that only added to her beauty. Her figure slim and perfect. _Her_ laughter was the only thing he could hear.

Taking a step out of his car and making his way towards the green grass, his eyes locked on her figure. He dared to call out her name:

"Hiriko!" His voice shaky and suddenly the figure stopped, her back toward him. She slowly turned, fear in her eyes. Looking at the other woman, the small girl also stopped and looked towards the man who called out her mother's name.

The woman named Hiriko had tears in her eyes as she looked at the one man she loved and still loves oh so much. He was here, but he looked so different. His once boyish face in her mind turned into a man's face. His height increased by half foot. He was really here. She couldn't believe her eyes.

She ran, he ran. They both ran and met half way,like once they promised each other. Her hands raised and harshly met his face. He has been slapped and he realized that he deserved it. Yes he did deserve it. But regardless he hugged her. He hugged her so tight that she couldn't breath but both didn't mind. He drank her in, she drank him in. After so long they met again. Their love still present stronger than ever. The little girl clutched her mom's jeans, peaking to see the men her mom was so intensely looking at.

"Is.. is that…" They both had eyes full of tears as they both looked at the girl.

"Our daughter." She whispered, nodding looked towards her daughter. "Meet Aiko Ayuzawa Usui. princess come here." She asked the girl softly and she listened to her mother.

"Princess meet your daddy." And the man dropped to his knees holding out his arms. The girl ran into him, hugging him despite of not knowing who he is.

"Hi daddy, welcome back!" saying that so cutely, she ran to the slide, playing there.

"Oh Ren, is that you. Are you really here." Her finger, skimming over his features while he nodded. His eyes closed memorising her touch. He opened his eyes slowly and his large hands cupped her small face. He nodded eagerly

"It is really me. I missed you so much. I don't kn-" She kissed him, so passionately it knocked the air out of his lungs and he kissed her equally pouring all the feeling they felt while they were separated.

The faith has been too cruel, too harsh. These two young lovers got things they didn't deserve but that only strengthened their relationship. This was a tale to tell, to be passed through generations.

They both built a house that was unbreakable, a love so unconditional that you only hear in stories and their was a story to tell.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **By the way she was in Italy because she has a job there and Ren hired someone to keep tabs on where Hiri is and the last time he checked was few months ago when she was still in Japan. Tora is dead but honestly I felt really sorry for him didn't you? What were your thoughts on him?**

 **And sorry if it felt rush but I think it was the best chapter I wrote.**

 **What are your thoughts, did this story turn out good or too dramatic. I think it was wayyyyyyy to dramatic. hahaha.**


End file.
